Glowing Horizon
by Twilightaholic944
Summary: As Renesmee stops aging, her world seems to collide, and things she never imagined possible all happen in the span of a few weeks. Can her growing passion for a certain werewolf overshadow the many obstacles along the way to happiness? *RENESMEE'S POV*
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Jacob & Renesmee: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 1 : First Day

The alarm clock buzzed mercilessly in my ear, and I woke with a start, rubbing my eyes. It took me a minute to realize that today was not an ordinary day.

I hopped out of bed, and started dressing in the outfit Alice had assembled for me the day before. I threw on the skirt (it looked just a tad too short, but I did trust Alice…she had a strange ability to turn any piece of fabric into a masterpiece) and the pink cardigan, turning around quickly to check the clock.

Ahh! I was running out of time. I slipped my feet into the black ballet flats on the floor, and turned towards the mirror. I had to admit, Alice was a genius. The outfit was perfect, although my hair still looked disheveled. I took a comb through my bronze colored curls – the shade matched my father's exactly – and then ran out of my room and down the steps of the Cullen mansion, my second home. Normally, I stayed at the cottage with Mom and Dad, but Alice wanted us over for pre-school preparation.

At the bottom of the steps stood an anxious Alice, tapping her petite feet quickly against the floor.

"It's about time – you're going to be late for your first day of high school! Oh, the outfit looks perfect on you, Ness…but it's missing just one thing…" She said all of this so fast that I didn't notice her hand reach into her pocket and pull out a long, hot pink ribbon. She ran behind me, and within seconds my hair was in a sleek updo, tied in with the ribbon.

Alice turned me around so that I was facing her, and then she smiled with a small giggle. "Perfect!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Coming – now, anyways. Bella! Edward! Jazz!" She said in her normal speaking voice – they would hear.

Within a half of a second, they were all standing right in front of me. There was my mother, the dark-haired beauty from whom I had inherited my chocolate brown eyes – she smiled at me warmly. My dad stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. If there was one thing I knew, it was that there was no greater love shared than theirs. My father was smiling at me, too – everyone said I looked exactly like him, especially when I rolled my eyes. Jasper stood next to Alice, measuring all the happy emotions around him.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Nessie," my mother said, her smile growing wider.

"Thanks, mom." I replied, my cheeks growing warm.

My dad laughed. "Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to miss our first day!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

This year, Alice, Jasper and I were going to be juniors at Forks High school. My parents were going to be seniors – and also my adoptive siblings. How weird is that? Both Emmett and Rose were off on yet another honeymoon getaway, somewhere in the Caribbean. Esme and Carlisle were off on an extended hunting trip, but otherwise were playing our adopted parents.

This would be my first day at any school – my whole family had taught me everything I knew within the first few years of my life. But we had just moved back from living in Alaska, and everyone agreed that I should try out the whole "school" experience.

One of the major reasons I was excited to go to school was because the person I was closest to would be coming with us.

Jacob Black.

Jake and I were inseparable, and he was the only one I could talk to about anything. He was truly my best friend. He was also a werewolf – and he was going to live forever, as long as he kept phasing.

So was I. According to Carlisle, I would stop aging at my eleventh birthday – which was only a week away. But I didn't look eleven. He said that I matched the average height and weight of a seventeen year old girl.

"Wait. Where's Jake?" I asked, for the first time not noticing his presence.

Everyone's eyes moved to the floor, shifting nervously. No one spoke for a moment.

"Renesmee…" -- my dad rarely used my first name, unless it was a serious conversation – "He couldn't make it. Werewolf business – he told us to tell you he's sorry." My dad clenched his teeth, and I narrowed my eyes. Was there more to this story?

Suddenly, I knew that my day was going to be very slow, and very boring. My heart dropped to the soles of my feet, and I frowned. I felt a strange wave of peacefulness – coming from Jasper, I was sure – but it didn't help too much. We all headed out the door, and the others fell into light conversation, trying to cheer me up. I ignored the attempts, and got into the backseat of our silver Volvo. I rode with my Mom and Dad, while Alice and Jasper rode in Rosalie's red BMW. The ride to school was quick, but everything felt like it was in slow motion as soon as we parked and got out of the car.

As we all walked up towards the school, I noticed something very strange. Nearly everyone was staring at me – although with different expressions. All of the boys were looking at me with their mouths hanging wide open – this made my cheeks grow very hot – and all of the girls were shifting their eyes between the boys and me, throwing me jealous glances. I looked down, trying to hide from their expressions. I noticed that my father looked furious – did he know what they were all thinking?

He glanced down at me for just a second before we reached the roof covering the cafeteria.

"I don't have classes with any of you – except for Alice, in third period." I sighed.

My dad smiled crookedly at me and said "Well, Jacob will be in all of your classes when he gets back. And there's lunch, of course, you'll see us all there." He tried to comfort me, but it didn't help.

"Have a good day, Nessie. We love you." My mother said, giving me a quick hug before heading off to her first period class, hand in hand with my dad.

Alice and Jasper both smiled encouragingly at me and gave me a pat on the back before heading off to their classes.

I sighed, and headed off to my own class – without Jake.

The day moved by sluggishly, and every time I stared at the clock, it went slower – was that even possible?

Even worse – more and more people kept staring at me funny – I wished Jacob was here, for the millionth time.

At lunch, I just sat in a chair in between Alice and my mother, playing with an apple in my hands. I stared up at the clock again – when would the day end? It just _dragged_. Tick tock, tick tock. Jacob, Jacob. Had we ever been away from each other from this long? I longed to see his face – his contagious smile, his lovely eyes that were dark as night.

I met my father's wary eyes, and tried immediately to regain control of my thoughts. It wasn't always easy to have a dad that could read minds. Especially when he wasn't exactly fond of my growing attachment to Jake, and how much I thought of him.

Even worse, my mother had noticed the exchange and was staring at me now, too. I sighed again.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" Mom asked.

"She misses Jacob." Dad answered for me, still staring at me.

Mom smiled at me weakly. "You'll see him in just a few hours. Don't worry."

But there were just so many things to worry about.

What did my dad mean by "werewolf business"? Was Jacob okay? Was anyone in danger?

The day continued as slowly as ever -- And even though I had Alice in my third period English class, the end half of the day was ten times worse than the beginning.

My fourth period Government class held the most staring eyes, and it was extremely nerve-racking. I sat next to a brown haired boy, who did nothing but look at me. When the teacher had stepped out for a moment, he made his attempt at conversation.

"Hi…are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of." He looked at me like I'd just told him he won a million dollars.

"What's your name?"

"Renesmee – but most people call me Ness or Nessie." I smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Nessie. You can call me Dylan." He grinned.

I smiled back half-heartedly, continuing to do the work the teacher had assigned us. He asked me a few more questions, and I replied with one or two word answers, still preoccupied with the clock hanging on the wall. Finally, the bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat, chucking my books quickly into my bag, and throwing it over my shoulder.

Dylan stood in front of me, blocking my way to the finish line – to Jake. I bit my lip impatiently.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies or something – with me and a bunch of friends?" he asked uncomfortably.

I tapped my foot, unable to control my impatience.

"Um, can I take a raincheck on that?" I asked, walking towards the door.

He nodded with a small smile, and I knew I was free.

Freedom never felt so good.

**So, what do you think of my first chapter?**

**None of the characters belong to me! (Stephenie Meyer!)**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Jacob & Renesmee: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 2: Secrets

The car ride home seemed to take forever – even with my dad's extremely fast driving. I gazed out of my window absentmindedly, staring at the rain beating down on the car windows. I was so used to seeing nothing but glittering snow in Alaska – it was strange to be back to a different form of precipitation. I sighed, memories of my last visit up north drifting through my brain. I missed Embry – he was like a brother to me, and I knew Jacob missed him too.

When Tanya had come to visit us not long after the confrontation with the Volturi, (I remembered the situation, but only just. I don't have a flawless vampire memory like everyone else in my family does) Embry was over with Jake. And Embry _imprinted_ – I still didn't completely understand the meaning of the word. Jacob had just told me that it was basically like falling in love, except ten times stronger, and Embry just _couldn't be_ away from Tanya anymore. Jake blew it off, saying it was just a "werewolf" thing. I had tried to get him to explain further, but he said he couldn't. Eventually, I gave up, knowing he wasn't going to tell me any time soon.

So, because of the whole imprinting situation, we moved up north with Tanya's coven, because Jacob said he wanted to stay with Embry. And we did. But, eventually we decided to come back to Forks, because both Carlisle and my dad wanted me to have the experience of going to school. It had been a long process – after all, it had only been about ten years since we were in Forks last – we had to go through a lot to make sure it was a safe move. Carlisle spent days researching, and discovered that most people we had known that were in Forks before had moved on – college, out of state, etc…and Alice had seen that no one would recognize us. But, just to be safe, we had all taken on Jasper's real last name – _Whitlock_ – while we were in public. We just had to be careful, that was all.

Finally, we pulled into the garage. As soon as the car came to a stop, I launched myself out of it and ran into the house. I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed Jake's number. I waited impatiently, tapping my nails on the counter.

"Nessie!" Jake yelled into the receiver.

I laughed. "Jake, I'm going to kill you! Where have you been? What's going on? You realize I had to spend a whole day at school—my first day—without you there? I was going insane!" I said quickly.

"Ness, I'm so sorry! Look…I'll explain everything. Are you busy?" he asked.

"No, of course I'm not! Please come pick me up." I begged.

He chuckled. "I'm on my way."

I hung up, and then walked over to the couch to sit and wait. Everyone else had relaxed into their own pastimes – Alice was on the computer, most likely designing something…I prayed that it wasn't for me. Jasper was on a different computer next to Alice, and by the looks of it he was playing chess – he had learned to stop asking me to play, since I got frustrated every time he creamed me and I refused to continue. My dad was playing the piano – he created such lovely music, it was so nice having it in the background. Meanwhile, my mother came to sit on the couch next to me. She sighed, and put her arm over my shoulder.

"You're going to see Jake." It wasn't a question.

I nodded.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" She asked me, with a knowing look in her eye that I didn't understand. I heard my dad's music turn slower and more drawn out, like he was focusing hard on something else.

"Of course I do! He's my best friend." I said, but the words didn't fit what I wanted to say for some reason.

She continued to stare at me, like she was waiting for me to say something. But then I heard a car pull into the driveway, and I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the door.

I opened the door, and there he was. He was smiling up at me, his teeth white and shining. I had never been so happy to see him. When he walked in, I threw my arms around him.

"Jake!" I yelled.

And then I felt something I had never felt before. Jacob and I had always been extremely close, and I had always loved him because he had always been and would always be my best friend. But, as soon as I hugged him, I knew something was different. I didn't feel the pleasant warmth through me that always meant that I was happy to see him – instead I felt a slow burning fire mixed with a shot of electricity that zinged up my spine. What was wrong with me?

Jake pulled out of the hug awkwardly, obviously having felt the same thing I did. He looked at me with narrowed eyes for one second, and then my parents walked in, hand in hand.

"Hello, Jacob." My dad said with half a smile.

"Hey, Edward. Bella." Jake smiled.

"Nessie missed you today, Jake." Bella said with a small smile. I brought my eyes to the floor, embarrassed slightly.

He laughed. "She wasn't the only one."

"Not too late, Jake." My dad said. I rolled my eyes. He knew I would be safe with Jacob.

Jacob grinned. "Don't worry, _sir_, we'll only be gone for a few hours."

My mom laughed, and gave me a quick hug. I turned to my dad, and he gave me a tight hug as well.

"Goodbye, we love you." He smiled.

"Bye Alice! Bye Jasper!" I called out – even though they would've heard me if I whispered.

They called out a quick goodbye back, and then Jacob and I were out the door and in his Rabbit.

"Where do you want to go? The beach?" He asked, hands on the steering wheel.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

As we pulled away, I waved goodbye to my parents. My dad had both of his arms around my mom, but they both lifted one to wave back at me and smile.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the ocean, the waves crashing from a distance. I opened my door to get out, but Jake walked around and opened it for me.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled, and took my hand. That same smoldering feeling washed through me again, and I gripped his hand tighter. We walked along the beach, and were silent for a few short moments.

"So how was your first day?" He asked unexpectedly. School seemed like it was far away – like it had never happened. It had completely left my mind.

"Oh—er, fine I guess." I shrugged. "Mostly I was just watching the clock."

"I wish I could've been there." He sighed.

"Oh, right. So why exactly were you not there?" I asked, staring up at him. He was so tall.

He took a deep breath.

"Leah's been acting weird lately. She hasn't been phasing, and Seth wanted me to come with him and make sure she was okay."

I never saw Leah much – she was there occasionally, but I always got the vibe that she didn't like me.

"Was she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's just been down…I think she really wants to settle into a real human life, imprint or something." He muttered.

I didn't say anything for a moment or two. I hadn't had the chance to ask him about imprinting again, and this seemed like a golden opportunity to me.

"Jacob…you can tell me anything…you know that, right?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me, and didn't say anything for a second.

Eventually, he nodded.

"Then, Jake…please…_please_ tell me what imprinting really is. Please." I begged.

He took a deep breath.

"I can't."

I folded my arms, speechless. I didn't remember any time where he refused to tell me something. I had no words to describe my anger, so I reached up and touched his face, showing him that I was furious and confused.

He sighed, taking my hand again.

"I don't know how you'll react…and I sort of promised your parents that I wouldn't tell you until you stopped aging."

I was so sick of all the secrets. It was only a week away – why was it so important that my parents would care if I knew what imprinting was or not?

Frustrated, I started walking away from him, folding my arms again.

He didn't let me get too far. I walked a few feet before he wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped me. I struggled to free myself, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ness, I'll tell you. I promise. Just…just not right now, that's all."

I couldn't believe him! My mouth fell open, shocked. It was only one week! Was this a joke?

"I'm sick of all the secrets, Jacob. I cannot believe this." I said, my voice shaky.

I started running away from him then, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I didn't hear him following me, but I ran faster just in case.

When I was far enough away that I knew he couldn't find me, I pulled out the cell phone in my pocket that my dad gave me for emergencies. I dialed my dad's cell phone.

On the second ring, he picked up.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice panicky.

"I'm fine, dad. Really. But…can you pick me up, please? I'm right by the La Push borderline." I said quietly.

"I'll be there in two minutes, stay where you are. What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing really."

"Is Jacob with you?" He asked.

I was silent for a second. "No."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, anger dripping into his tone.

I just sighed, unable to answer because I hated to have to say _yes._

"I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up, and sat on the curb, waiting and wondering why Jake didn't just come after me. And also wondering why in the hell he wouldn't just tell me about the stupid imprint thing. Why was it so important for me not to know?

It was only two and a half minutes later that Dad showed up with the Volvo. I stood up, going to get in the car, but my father got out of the car first and walked over to me. He leaned against the passenger door, and I tried to control my thoughts.

"What did he do?" He whispered.

I took a deep, shaky breath, but I couldn't control myself any longer. I began to sob loudly, and he caught me in a tight hug. Neither of us said anything for several minutes, and only when it started raining did he usher me into the passenger seat, and get into the driver's side. He turned the heater on, but didn't start driving. He just stared at me wistfully. I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt.

I knew he was waiting for an explanation, but didn't want to ask. I took another deep breath.

"I asked him what it meant to imprint on someone."

My father's eyes turned hard, and his face turned blank. He stared ahead of us into the rain.

"And he wouldn't tell me. We always tell each other everything, and he wouldn't tell me. He _also_ said that he promised you and mom that he wouldn't tell me until I stopped aging."

He leaned back against the seat, not looking at me.

"That's true. He did promise us."

"It's only one week away! Is it really that important that I don't know what it means?" I said, my voice getting louder.

He sighed, wiping one of my tears away with his fingers.

"Not really. Jacob worries of what your reaction will be to the situation."

"Well he's never going to know until he asks!" I said angrily, folding my arms again.

My dad chuckled lightly, and started the car.

"I just don't get it," I said mostly to myself, "Why would you both not want me to know? It's so confusing."

"Don't worry, Nessie. You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed, and my mind began to wander as we sped down the road.

**So, what do you think of chapter 2? Hopefully any questions or concerns you had from chapter 1 were resolved here.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Visit

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 3: Visit

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Jacob came with me to school every day, but I refused to speak to him. For the first two days, all he really did was try to gain my attention so he could make an apology. But I wouldn't listen, and eventually he stopped trying.

One good thing about him coming along was that all of the staring eyes faded away – turned into quick, sidelong glances that were easily ignored. How strange – people seemed to be intimidated by Jake. Even Dylan didn't try to talk to me – at least, until Friday, when I supposed he gained the bravery to speak with Jacob sitting a seat away from me.

"Hey, Nessie. So, remember when I asked if you wanted to go to the movies?" He muttered.

I nodded.

"Well…are you still up for it?" he asked with a small smile.

I sensed Jacob clench his fists next to me. I took a deep breath. The Dylan boy seemed nice – I mean, he could be a good friend. And he mentioned that other people would be going, so it wouldn't just be us.

"Well, sure, I guess. I said I was in. When?" I asked.

"Maybe after school next Thursday? I already got two or three people to go with us."

"Sure, sounds good. Thanks for inviting me." I said, trying to be polite.

"Not a problem." He grinned.

I threw an apologetic glance at Jake, and a shrug. He glared at the boy, shaking a bit. I put my hand on his fist, showing him that he needed to be calm. He took a deep breath and settled.

Other than that small exchange, I didn't communicate with Jake at all – and it killed me as much as it bothered him. But I couldn't talk to him, not yet. I wasn't ready for his excuses.

At the end of the day Friday, he dropped me off at the house. His eyes were narrowed like something was wrong, but I didn't ask. It was probably nothing.

I walked in the door, and was immediately shocked to see an old friend of mine talking to my parents.

"Nahuel!" I screamed, and ran up to give him a hug.

Nahuel had visited us many times in Alaska, but I hadn't seen him for a few years now. He looked somewhat different: his hair was shorter, and his eyes were just as golden as everyone in our family (except for me, of course).

"Nessie! It's so great to see you. Can we talk?" He asked, pulling away.

I nodded, and we both headed outside.

"I have something to ask you." He said.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what it could be.

"Well, when I visited Alaska last, you mentioned you'd love to visit Africa. And, I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me in a few days – I could show you around."

I smiled automatically – I loved to travel, and I did tell him that I'd love to visit Africa. But…then I thought of Jacob and my family, and sighed.

"I don't know if I can. Of course I'd love to, but…I'd just hate to leave my family." And Jake.

He nodded. "I understand."

"Well…I didn't say no. Maybe I should just talk to my parents first." I tried to comfort him.

He nodded. "Sure, Nessie." He kissed my cheek, and I blushed.

When I looked up, I found Jacob a few feet away, staring in shock and anger. Immediately, he stood in front of me, and was in Nahuel's face.

"Don't you touch her! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"I was actually just asking Renesmee if she wanted to visit my homeland – Africa -- for a few months." He said smoothly.

Jake growled menacingly, and I saw my family peeking at the scene from the windows.

"You're not taking her away from me." He muttered with his teeth shut tight. He started shaking, and his hands were clenched into fists.

The next thing he said shocked me so much that I gasped.

"You keep your filthy, half-breed hands off of her."

I went to stand beside a furious Nahuel, with my arms folded and tears brimming from behind my eyes.

"You realize that's as much of an insult to me as it is to Nahuel? How could you, Jacob?" My voice was shaking, and I slowly backed away from him, still hurt and in shock.

Jake blinked.

"No—no, Nessie! I didn't mean it like that—"

"No? Then what did you mean?" I snapped harshly before running away as fast as I could, praying that no one would come after me. I heard footsteps rushing behind me, and I wished I had full vampire speed.

Jacob's insult had been like a slap in the face. He had poked at one of my deepest, darkest insecurities – feeling that I didn't belong in my family because of what I was. Even if it wasn't directed at me, it hurt just as much.

This had been one of the worst, longest weeks of my life. It was the second time in a week that I had shed tears over Jacob Black, that I had run away from him in frustration.

When I was deep enough into the forest that I figured they couldn't find me, I sat down on a log nearby and sobbed. Again.

Apparently my plan wasn't full-proof, because it was only moments before I heard leaves rustling, footsteps coming.

Nahuel came and sat onto the log beside me. He gave me a hug, and I cried into his shirt for a few minutes before I was sure of my decision.

"I'll come with you. To Africa." I declared, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Renesmee—are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just give me a chance to break it to my family, and we can be on a plane as soon as possible."

I stood up, and took his hand. We ran back to the house together. I was relieved to find that Jake was gone. I ran into the house to find my mother, father, Alice and Jasper sitting in the living room.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I told him if he knew what was good for him, he'd stay away for a very long time." My dad said through his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. My mom wrapped a comforting arm around him and stared up at me sadly.

"I have an announcement to make." I said loudly.

Alice sat in the corner of the room, eyes closed. She couldn't see my future, so what was she searching for?

"Nahuel has asked me to go to Africa with him, to visit for a few months. And…given the current situation, I agreed to go."

My mother stood up, and stared at me like she was about to cry – but she couldn't.

"Renesmee…you can't go. You can't! We'd miss you too much. Please stay." She begged.

I hated to hurt my mother, but I knew that this was for the best.

"It's only for a little while. I just…I think I need to get away."

My father wrapped his arms around my mother, who was sobbing tearlessly.

"Well…we will respect your decision, Renesmee. You're almost an adult now – you need to learn to make your own choices. We can't chose for you anymore." He smiled crookedly at me, but he looked just as saddened as my mother was. I felt a rush of calmness spread through me – Jasper's doing. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Would you like us to tell Jacob?" He asked quietly.

"No – leave that to me. I'll do it." I said, and ran back out of the house, towards La Push, hoping I was making the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Birthday Gift

Jacob & Renesmee: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 4: The Best Birthday Gift

When I got to the front door, I knocked three times, hard and fast. I was disappointed to see that it was Billy. He rolled his way over and opened the door.

"He's at the beach, Renesmee." He looked at me gravely.

"Thanks, Billy." I said quickly, and without further ado I ran to First Beach, trying to push my feet faster than I was capable of…darn my half-human side.

Jacob was sitting on a piece of driftwood about ten feet away, staring out into the waves. A stab of agony pierced me, and I didn't understand what it meant.

I ran over and sat next to him. Immediately, he started apologizing.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I promise! I'm so –" he started, but I put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not here to talk about that. I…well I sort of have some news, Jacob." I murmured, looking down and away.

He stared at me with wide, anxious eyes, and I took a deep breath. This wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. I looked back up.

"Well…you were there when Nahuel asked me to go to Africa with him."

His eyes narrowed, and he nodded sharply.

"I'm so sorry, Jake…but, I'm going with him." I whispered into the breeze.

Jacob's mouth hung open, and then he was down on his knees.

"No—no, you can't go! Please, Ness—" He started.

"Jake…you're my best friend. But I just don't think it's going to work out." I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly – his voice pleading.

"Well…us. It's been a long week for me, you know. First, I was sort of falling for you, and now I…I just don't know, Jacob. I have to go, there's no other way." I said just as quickly.

What had made me say that? I gulped, and bit my lip, cursing myself internally.

His eyes had grown wider, and his jaw was nearly to the sand.

"Ness, wait…just let me tell you what imprinting is first! Please!" He begged.

I sighed. It would only make things worse.

"Jacob…I don't…don't tell me. It's not even my birthday yet, anyways. You made a promise. I need to go." I stood up.

"When are you leaving?" he whispered.

"Tomorrow morning – I'm guessing everyone will want to celebrate my birthday first."

"Please, Renesmee. Stay here." He continued to beg.

"Jacob…this is what I want." I whispered, hoping he'd give in. Why did I feel so...wrong about what I had said?

Finally, he stopped begging. He stood up, and watched me as I backed away.

I ran then, as fast as I could. I had to get away, before I changed my mind. I fought tears the entire way, although I wasn't sure why I would cry. I was supposed to be happy – apparently it was what I wanted.

Right?

Back at the cottage a few hours later, I cried myself to sleep. I had asked for no presents or celebration – but of course I was ignored, and Alice threw a masterpiece that was the family party. Alice had given me an entirely new wardrobe for my time in Africa – a closet full! It was ridiculous. My parents had given me a red vespa – well, it was my mom's idea, mostly. My dad didn't approve of it much – but he went along with it, and said that I could ride it as long as I wore the helmet. Rose and Emmett had sent me a lovely, handmade pearl necklace from the Carribean, and Carlisle and Esme (who had just returned from their hunting trip) gave me a whole set of books – I loved to read.

But I couldn't enjoy the party one bit.

Maybe I was just sad because I would be leaving my family. That had to be it. And…well, of course I'd miss Jacob. He was still my best friend.

My parents didn't come in to comfort me as I cried – probably because in my head I was screaming for them not to – I needed to be alone.

The next morning, I dressed in a daze, throwing on the dark brown sundress and wooden wedges that Alice had given me. I finished it off with my new pearl necklace, although I wasn't sure why I was putting it on. It's not like I cared how I looked anymore.

It seemed like I was half-asleep as my parents drove me to the airport.

After I was kissed and hugged goodbye several times by my mom and dad, I began to walk away.

"Are you sure about this, Nessie?" My father whispered to me on the way to the driver's seat.

"Yes. It's what I want." I said absentmindedly, not blinking.

He gave me a quick hug and a wistful glance before getting into the car. I hurried into the airport, and met Nahuel at Gate G.

"Nessie!" He exclaimed, and immediately burst into stories of Africa and all that he was going to show me when we got there. But I wasn't paying attention anymore. I looked up at the clock – our flight was to arrive in twenty minutes. I stood up all of the sudden, and Nahuel stopped talking.

"I think I'm going to go into that store we passed on the way here – and get a book to read on the plane." I said, although I had Carlisle and Esme's books with me.

He nodded. "Should I come with you?"

"No. I'll be just a second." I smiled, and then hurried over to where the little bookshop was.

But I didn't go in. Instead, I leaned against the wall, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I put my head in my hands, wanting to cry again.

Why was I so…_sad_? Immediately Jacob's face came into view, and I tried to force it out of my brain. I had to go…didn't I? Hadn't I said it was what I had wanted? Yes, I had told Jake that…I was going insane. But I was going to miss Jacob so much. For a little while, it had seemed we were more than friends…but that was impossible, because Jacob would never feel that way about me. I was just the half-breed freak that no one wanted. And would never want.

I looked up, about to go back to Nahuel, when I saw him.

Jacob was standing not six feet away from me, a blank expression on his face. He held a bunch of roses in his right hand. Surely I was hallucinating – that couldn't be him.

I stood up, using the wall for support.

"Jacob?" I whispered, positive that I was losing my sanity.

He nodded, and smiled his very Jacob-y smile at me.

I ran to him, and time seemed to slow as he dropped the flowers and reached for me. And then I was in his warm arms, and everything that had seemed wrong was right again. I pulled back to look at his face – it had turned serious, but there was a little gleam in his eye.

"I couldn't let you go."

I realized right then that there was something I needed to say – something important.

"I love you, Jacob."

He laughed lightly. "Renesmee…I've always loved you." He breathed, and then he pulled me a foot off the floor – and he kissed me.

The blood in my veins was replaced with fire – flames engulfed me, and all that I could feel was Jacob. His warmth. How had I ever thought of leaving him?

My lips moved with his, and my hand knotted into his hair, pulling him closer. His arms tightened, and when he finally pulled away I had to take a deep breath.

"Was that our first kiss?" I laughed.

He laughed with me. "Yeah, I think it was. I should've done that a long time ago. And our second kiss…" He said, and he kissed me again.

"And our third…" I giggled as he kissed me once more.

"And our fourth…" The fourth kiss was the longest yet, and when he pulled away I was gasping for air.

"I dropped your birthday present. Great." He groaned.

I laughed. "I don't need flowers – I've got you now."

He sighed. "I am _so_ in love with you."

I kissed him again, but pulled away all too quickly, remembering where I was.

"Shoot. Nahuel. I guess I should go break the news, eh?" I muttered, looking towards the gate.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." He laughed.

I sighed. "I know. He's such a good friend to me, I hate letting him down. He was so excited for me to go."

Jake growled quietly in my ear. "He'll survive just fine."

I nodded, pulling away from him – oh, how I hated to pull away! I wanted to stay in his arms.

"Stay right there."

I bit my lip and stood on my tiptoes, kissing him one last time before running back to where Nahuel was waiting.

"You didn't find a book?" Nahuel commented.

"No. Nahuel…I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean, Nessie? Don't you want to visit Africa?"

"Yes, I do…but I just can't bear to leave my family. I'd miss them so much. I'm so sorry I blew it off at last minute."

He smiled, too understanding. "I figured it might be that way." He stood up.

"Goodbye, Renesmee. I'm sure this will not be the last we see of each other." He grinned, and I smiled back at him.

"Come visit again. Soon." I said.

"I will." He gave me a hug before heading off on his flight back home without me.

I waited until he was out of sight, and then I ran back to where Jake was standing. He was leaning against the wall nearby, and I wrapped my arms around him again and stood on my tiptoes so that I could reach his warm lips.

It could have been days or weeks or even years later when he let me go. I was completely unaware of anything besides him when he kissed me.

"By the way – happy almost birthday." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled – it had been the best birthday I'd ever had (even though it was still officially three days away), and I'd received the best gift anyone could ever give to me.

**I hope you liked Chapter 4 – what did you think about Nessie and Jake's first kiss, and that she still doesn't know about the imprint? **

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapters…I've been writing in a rush! I think that the next chapter will be longer than the others. Thank you all for favoriting the story, I hope you are enjoying it! I'm still not 100% sure how it's going to end, but I'm positive that it will be exciting.  
A song that fits this chapter very well is "Bruised" by Jack's Mannequin. Check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Happiness is ShortLived

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 5: Happiness is Short-Lived

I still couldn't believe what happened. When I woke up the next morning, I was nearly positive that I had been dreaming. There was no way Jake had actually _kissed_ me. But…Nahuel had been here, that I was sure of. Slowly, reality drifted back to me, and I was still shocked that I hadn't been dreaming. The previous day flooded into my brain.

When Jake and I had come home after a procrastinated return trip, everyone had been shocked – Alice especially, thanks to my being a half-breed and Jacob being a werewolf. She had said that she was getting little flutters of Nahuel, but he was near us all the time, so she couldn't see him either. She griped about how my birthday party could've been more grand and luxurious if she could see me in her visions, but she didn't stay unhappy for too long. I had been welcomed back with open arms – and I told them all the reason for my decision…that I would have missed them all too much. There was just one little problem.

Okay, so I hadn't exactly let them all know that Jake and I are sort of an "item" now. I was very, _very_ careful with my thoughts when we got home, keeping them in the present time only. I didn't know why I was keeping it from them – it just wasn't the right timing.

Or maybe I was just scared out of my wits at what their reaction would be. My dad, especially. I had a feeling that his opinion would be weighted the most. I was pretty sure that my mom would be fine with it…the only other person that I was sure that would dislike this whole situation was Rose, and she was away for now so it's not like I had to worry about it. Plus, I'd always wondered if the hatred between Rose and Jake was just a show.

I knew I had to break it to him eventually. But there was no rule against milking that time for all it was worth. Meanwhile, school continued as it had before. On my actual birthday, Jacob had begged my parents to be able to take me out to celebrate, since they had already gotten their chance. They decided it was only fair – Alice had put up the biggest fight, wanting to give me another party, but I declined vehemently, wanting to spend some alone time with Jake – even if it was for the celebration of my birthday.

We headed to the beach – he had wanted to take me to some fancy restaurant, but I declined…human food never really sounded good to me, anyways – and walked, no longer holding hands. He had his arm over my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around his waist.

"It's so weird that this is sort of my last birthday." I commented.

"I know. No more aging."

"Just like you. I finally caught up." I laughed, and he grinned.

"Well…since it is your birthday, I was wondering if you wanted to know what it really means to imprint." He said quietly.

I sighed. "Does it really matter much? Maybe I don't want to know. I've had enough drama for the rest of my existence."

I didn't want anything to change between us now – I wanted things to stay exactly the way they were. It wasn't as important to me now, to know what imprinting was.

He chuckled. "That's true. But it's not a bad thing. I just think it's something you should know."

I sighed again, and went to sit on the piece of driftwood nearby. He sat next to me, holding my hands.

"Alright, well here it goes. Well, you don't know you imprinted until you see her. But when you do – its like…the whole world stops, and it doesn't revolve around you, your family, or your pack anymore. It's for _her_. You can't stand to be away from her, and when you are…it just tears you up, takes half of you away. And whenever you see her, its like…a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Everything just falls _together _all of the sudden, and nothing else matters but her."

My mouth dropped open, shocked. I had never heard him speak so genuinely, so honestly. I barely registered what he had said – I was still taking in the tone of his voice.

"Nothing else matters but _you_." He muttered so quietly that I was almost convinced it was just the breeze blowing in my hair.

"Renesmee, listen to me." He held onto my shoulders and stared into my eyes, turning more serious with every word.

I looked into his eyes, trying to understand what he was saying.

"I…how do I explain this? I guess I'll just come out and say it– I imprinted on _you_."

My mouth fell open, and suddenly everything made sense. Why he didn't want to tell me, why he had promised my parents he wouldn't tell me. Jacob felt that way about _me_?

I was still in shock, so I couldn't form words. I just sat there, my mouth hanging open like an idiot, when Jake was sitting inches away.

He shook my shoulders.

"Nessie…I imprinted on you when you were just a baby. But then it was different – I wasn't in love with you then, I just wanted you to be safe and happy. I wanted to be the best friend possible for you. But…the last few months have changed everything for me. You're the only one I ever want to be with – I can't ever stop looking at you, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm yours." He grinned.

Part of my mind realized how genuine he was being – he really meant all of this. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, and there was only one way to express how I felt.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as passionately as I could, trying to put all of my feelings for him into that one kiss. He responded with as much intensity as me, and then I realized we had both fallen off of the driftwood log. We were both on our backs now, and I started laughing. It had never felt so good to smile and laugh. Jake joined in, and it took several moments for us to calm down.

When we finally did, I jumped up.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty. Hey – I'll race you. For old times sake. Even though we both know who would win." I said dramatically.

"Right – me." Jake said, hopping up.

I snorted. "Yeah, we'll see. One…two…" I took off, and he yelled "Cheater!" from a distance behind me.

We both hunted together, making a game out of how much prey we could catch, like we used to when I was little.

It was truly the perfect day – the past two weeks had been such a rollercoaster for me, and it felt great to finally spend some time being happy.

As long as it lasted, that is. There were several things hanging over my head. For example, my father's reaction to Jake and I being together. That was a tough one, and I had no idea how I was going to present it. He might just kick me out, who knows. I would hope that he'd grown accustomed to Jake and I being inseparable. This was just an extension of that, really.

We ran closer to the house, laughing and playing as we went. But then Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, listening intently to something I couldn't hear. My heart thudding in my chest, I walked over to Jake and gripped his arm.

"Jake? What is it?" I demanded.

He finally looked down at me.

"Something's wrong. I'm gonna phase – I'll take you home."

A tremor slowly passed through Jake, and then I was no longer staring at my human boyfriend – a russet brown wolf with four legs stood before me. I knew that the situation must be urgent if my pace would be too slow.

I climbed onto his furry back, and then we were rocketing through the forest at full speed. I locked my fingers in his smooth fur, holding on with all my might, my insides shaking and twisting. What was wrong? Was it my family? Was someone in trouble? Had Alice seen something?

When we reached the house, I hopped off of Jake's back. He nudged me in the back with his nose, and I walked inside quickly while he phased back into his human form.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, staring at Alice's blank face. Carlisle, Esme, Mom, Dad, and Jazz all had looks of pure horror and undisguised confusion on their faces.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Alice blinked, coming back to reality. She stared at me.

"Renesmee." She said slowly.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"I don't know. One minute changed everything…the Volturi..." She muttered, still spaced out a bit.

"The Volturi? Can someone please tell me what's happening?" I begged.

"I can't see anything with you and Jacob here! He should've known to stay away, now I'm lost...the future's lost, I can't see it…" She murmured.

"It appears that the Volturi have decided to intercede – again. They want you." Jasper answered me quietly, sensing my frustration.

"_Me_?" I squeaked. "Why would they want me?"

"You're truly gifted – Aro seeks you like a hidden gem. He's been planning in secrecy all these years, deciding what to do." Jasper whispered.

"But…Alice is gifted! You are! Dad is, mom is! Why do they want me?" I asked again.

"It seems that they haven't quite forgiven us for what we got away with the last time they visited. It's their way of revenge – getting to you." Carlisle said with a sigh.

My parents sat on the sofa together, staring at each other in shock and horror. They didn't seem to be able to process the situation – Esme wore a similar face.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can't do anything until you and Jacob leave – I cannot see." Alice said through her teeth.

"But—how could you see me in the first place? Aren't I involved in the vision?" I asked.

"Not exactly. They're just talking about it – planning out details. No major decision has been made, which is why I can see it. They think we'll be blind, because I can't see werewolves, or you." She muttered.

I sighed. "Oh, this is all my fault. I always end up bringing the Volturi down on us."

"It's not your fault." My parents both said at the same time.

I took a deep breath.

Jacob ran in then, growling under his breath.

"I just went around the perimeter with Seth. All clear." He stood in front of me slightly, a protective defense.

"Good – now you can both get out. No offense, but if we're going to solve this problem at all I need my visions for as long as I can have them." Alice said.

"Should I stay at Jake's tonight?" I asked innocently.

I noticed several things at once then – My dad growled, Jake winced, and then he growled again, but louder. He stood up and was immediately in Jacob's face.

Oh, shoot.

"If you know what's good for you, Jacob, you'll keep your hands off her." He said through his teeth, furious.

Jacob was speechless.

I groaned, my head falling into my hands. I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I let my father hear my thoughts.

_Dad, please understand! I love him, too. Please don't be mad!_

His expression immediately turned calm, and he backed a few steps away. My mother came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She sighed.

"Did you really think it wouldn't end up this way, Edward?" She whispered to him.

He took a deep breath, and then sighed, looking in my eyes for a few long moments before speaking.

"You're right. But I swear to you right now, Jacob Black, if you hurt a _hair_ on my daughter's head, I'll chuck you across –" He started.

"Edward, he'd never hurt her. You know that." My mother whispered, staring up at him.

He nodded.

"We trust you, Jacob. We know you can take care of her." My mom smiled at Jake, and he smiled back.

"Thanks, guys." Jake said.

"I know everyone's sort of distracted, but I can't see. Now can you guys please go?" Alice was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Alright, alright. If you really want us out that bad." Jacob laughed.

I was hugged and kissed goodbye by my family – Carlisle, Esme and Jasper offered us congratulations for finally being together. Alice even yelled out a quick and absent-minded"Oh—congrats, Ness!" before we were ushered out the door.

"Well, that went better than I was expecting." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I thought Edward was going to kill me for sure."

We both ran to the cottage, and I quickly packed a duffel bag with pajamas and a change of clothes before heading back to Jacob's house.

"So, what were you thinking about that got him going, anyways?" I asked, curious now.

He chuckled. "Kissing you. It's kind of hard not to think about – I tried my best."

I laughed, but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"I can't believe the Volturi are after me. Again." I said quietly.

"They'll never touch you. They'll never even get close." Jacob said loudly.

I sighed, and we were immediately greeted by Billy, Sue, Grandpa (who I felt like I hadn't seen in ages), and the rest of the wolf pack. We all made sure not to discuss what was going on with Grandpa there, but as soon as he headed back home we went into full discussion. I sat at the table, picking at a biscuit as they yelled and talked defense strategies. Even though they were two separate packs now, they still fought for the same thing as we did – safety.

By the time everyone left, I was yawning nonstop, exhausted. What a day.

Jake was yawning too, a bit. I quickly changed into my pajama pants and camisole. Billy wished us a goodnight, and headed off to bed.

I followed Jacob into his room, and hopped onto Jake's small bed. I laid my head on his chest, yawning again.

"Tired?" He laughed.

"A bit, yeah. But I have a feeling it's only going to get worse for the next few days."

He sighed. "I think you might be right. They'll never hurt, you Ness…I won't let them…" He whispered.

Before I could say anything else, Jake was snoring lightly, sound asleep. I giggled quietly to myself, pecking him on the cheek before pulling the covers up and falling asleep in his arms, trying to ignore the horrific feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6: Separated

Renesmee and Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 6: Separated

I still couldn't believe that, technically, someone was coming after me. The Volturi. Again. And I was putting everyone in danger – _again_! What had made my life change so rapidly, and in just the course of a week and a half! Between Jacob and I expressing our feelings for each other, learning that he imprinted on me, and worrying what my father's reaction would be to both things, I had to deal with the Volturi chasing me down. I had to stay away from my family – or Alice, at least. They were all researching, trying to figure out what defense to use when they attacked. They told me to try to keep everything as normal as possible, so I did.

So there was school – although highly insignificant, it was still highly annoying. The Dylan kid wouldn't give up yet – even with Jake there -- and I had said I'd go to the stupid movies with him and his "friends". What a joke! I had showed up at the movie theater with Jacob – there was no way he was letting me out of his sight now – and Dylan was the only one there, saying all of his friends were either "sick" or had "bailed". He seemed highly disappointed that Jake showed up – even though I was sure it was quite obvious that he was my boyfriend. Jake was in all my classes, sat with me at lunch, drove me to school, and I was pretty sure Dylan had seen us kissing between classes before. And yet he would not give up on me.

During the movie, he even tried to make a move on me – yawning loudly and trying to throw his arm over my shoulders – but Jake had thrown him a look so malevolent and furious that he withdrew his hand and folded his arms. And that wasn't even the end of his attempts. When Jake had gone to get the car when the movie was over, I was forced to stand with Dylan by the entrance alone.

"So, we should go out again." He said.

"Umm…as friends, right?" I asked.

"Well…maybe, maybe not." He shrugged with a small laugh. I wanted to slap him.

"Dylan, I'm not single." I said coldly.

He shrugged. "For now." And then he had the nerve to lean down and plant his popcorn-flavored lips on mine – it had been so unexpected that I hadn't stopped him in time. Why oh _why_ couldn't I be a full vampire? I pulled away as fast as possible, taking a big gulp of breath to calm myself.

"Dylan, I thought you were my friend." I said shakily.

"I am." He sounded offended. Good.

"No. Friends don't try to kiss friends when that certain _friend_ is taken!"

Jake's rabbit pulled up then, and I ran out of the building and launched myself into the passenger seat, muttering angrily.

"What happened? Did that idiot touch you? I heard you arguing –"

"Oh, he did more than touch me. He tried to kiss me!" I yelled.

As I was explaining, Dylan got into the backseat and sighed happily. Again, I wanted to slap him.

"I kind of need a ride. My mom dropped me off."

"Get out of the car, unless you want me to kill you." Jake said through clenched teeth, grasping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. A tremor was beginning to spread through his body.

Dylan chuckled, but he seemed to hear the evident threat in Jake's voice. "Fine. See you at school tomorrow, Ness." He winked at me as he hopped out, and my mouth fell open with a _pop_.

Even though he was gone, Jake was still shaking the car. I touched his arm, and he slowly stopped.

He started the car, but I stopped him.

"Wait."

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away, and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"I had to get the taste out of my mouth. I really hate popcorn."

Jacob laughed loudly for a minute or two, and then we drove away.

"Oh, I guess we can't really go home, can we? It's so weird, I haven't seen them all for twenty four hours." I laughed.

"I know. Hopefully they'll call soon, give us an update. But it's kind of nice – just the two of us." He parked the car in front of his house.

I grinned. "That's true. There's never really enough time like that." I sighed.

He got out of the car and opened my door, taking my hand.

"Well, there's time now. What do you want to do, Ms. Cullen?"

I giggled, getting out of the car.

"It doesn't matter to me – anything involving you." I wrapped my arms around him. He was leaning down to kiss me when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I pulled my phone out. It was my mom.

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nessie. Alice's visions are getting blurrier and blurrier – she's trying hard to understand their plans, but she thinks they're on the move. We're doing everything that we can to protect you."

"It's all my fault." I groaned. Jake squeezed me against his chest in response.

"No, it's not! But, oh, Renesmee…I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, mom. All of you. What is everyone else doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you're safe, setting up all sorts of plans and defenses. Is Jake with you?" She asked, concerned.

"Of course. I think he's getting frustrated, not knowing what's going on." I sighed again.

"We all are. Well, we'll call you soon. Please stay safe."

"I will." I bit back a lump in my throat. "I love you all."

"Oh, we love you too, Ness. We'll see you as soon as we can."

I hung up, biting my lip. They were all putting themselves in danger trying to protect me…there had to be a way…

Jake had obviously heard the whole conversation.

"Come on – let's get you inside. We could watch a movie?" He suggested, looking around before pulling me towards the house.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered.

He put in a random movie, and I curled up on his warm chest on the sofa. I never needed a blanket with him around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, not used to the stillness in his house. It was always full of people – the wolfpack, Emily, Sue, Billy…

"They're on red alert – doing the same thing as your family. Just consider me your personal bodyguard." He yawned, closing his eyes.

I pulled myself up slightly and traced the purplish rings under his eyes.

"You look so tired."

"It's been a long week. A lot of sleepless nights." He murmured.

"My fault, again?" I laughed.

"Every problem in my life is your fault. But you're the solution to every problem, too." He sighed.

"Sorry – about the problem part, anyways."

"Don't worry about it – it's worth it." He said clearly.

I laid my head against his chest, and his arms tightened around me. I realized right then that this was the one place where I was one hundred percent content – whether vampires were coming after me or not – in Jake's arms.

"I love you." I breathed, closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt very tired.

He smiled, his eyes still closed – almost as if he was dreaming peacefully. "Always."

And then before I knew it, my eyes popped open, and it was still the middle of the night. I shivered slightly – shivered? Oh. Jake's arms weren't wrapped around me anymore – one was limp and on the carpeted ground, while the other was rested on the side of the couch. He looked so peaceful when he slept – it reminded me why I loved him so much.

The alarm clock on the TV told me that it was four in the morning. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit up in my brain. I remembered the idea I had started to plan earlier. My dad, my mom, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett…Jacob—my family…all of them were in danger because of me. I was the only one who could stop something horrible from happening. I was suddenly aware that my brand new vespa was sitting in Jake's garage – dropped off by my dad a day ago – and it was calling to me.

I could go, I could save them all. Fear engulfed me, but I beat it back. Could I make it to the airport on my vespa before Alice noticing her visions disappear? How long would it take for her to call Jake and ask where I was? And then how long would it take for him to chase me down? It killed me that this might be the last time I'd ever see him. I looked down at him one last time, trying to remember his face.

I carefully got up off of his chest, making sure he didn't notice my absence. When he didn't stir, I ran to the garage, and dragged my vespa outside. My small wallet was in my back pocket – I knew I still had my grandpa's birthday money in there. It was enough to buy a transfer ticket to Italy. It was enough to make sure my family was safe from harm.

I pulled on my helmet – I wouldn't disobey my dad, even now – and got onto the vespa that was a vivid memory of my parents. I bit back tears – I couldn't change my mind now – and knocked the kickstand out of place with my foot before speeding down the deserted, dark roads ahead of me. I knew how to get to the airport – I just had to go fast. I sped up, and every inch that tore me away from Jacob and my family was another bit of my heart that was torn away from me.


	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 7: Prisoner

I couldn't control my tears as I drove down the familiar dark roads of Forks, thinking of my family again and again. Surely Alice's vision had disappeared by now. Had she called Jake? Was he already on his way, searching for me? Was everyone?

I sped up, but accidentally swerved slightly and hit a fairly large rock in my path.

"Woah!" I yelled shakily, and then I was flying off of the vespa, and I was on the ground, my bike lying on my arm. Immediately I felt several pains throughout my half-human body, and I saw blood flowing onto the grass.

Everything went pitch black.

Slowly, reality came back to me. I didn't open my eyes, but I was aware of certain things around me. I was lying on some something comfortable and fluffy, and there were people with unfamiliar voices talking around me.

"She should be waking up any moment now." A young female voice.

"Fantastic! I cannot wait to meet dear Renesmee for the second time." An exuberant male voice.

Who were these people? The one voice sounded familiar, but still…where was I?

I opened my eyes, and let out a scream of shock.

Aro of the Volturi was standing about two feet away from me. Flanked on both of his sides were Alec and Jane, and behind them were Felix, Marcus, and Caius. How did I remember their names? Suddenly, as soon as I saw their faces, all of those memories came flooding back.

An unfamiliar young female that was clearly another vampire stood by me, expressionless. She stared at me for only a moment before walking away. I noticed I was lying on a mattress.

I also noticed that I was in some sort of giant cathedral-style room. Everything was decorated ornately, and I knew I wasn't in Forks anymore.

"Renesmee! How fine it is to finally meet you. You look stunning – you've stopped aging, I presume?" Aro said, smiling.

My mouth hung open, and I couldn't find words. How had I gotten to Italy? And, more importantly, what was the last thing that I remembered? I had talked to my mother on the phone…I spent the night at Jacob's again…My bike…Had I fallen? I couldn't remember much. I rubbed my temples furiously, willing myself to remember.

Aro laughed. "I am guessing that you are a tad confused. Well, not to worry, Renesmee, not to worry. Let's just say…we've been keeping a guard around Forks lately, and when you stumbled so willingly into our path, we had to take you in. Alec assisted, making sure that you were unconscious for the ride home. Renata has fixed up your injuries." He said simply, with a small shrug.

"Where is everyone? Where's my family?" I asked anxiously.

"They're all perfectly fine. For now, that is." He murmured.

"For now? What did you do to them? Where are they?" I stood up, and my voice was slowly rising. When I stood up, I noticed my injuries. I winced slightly, but stood my ground.

"Like I said, not to worry. But before we get to questions…I was wondering…obviously you are aware that I have a talent similar to your father's, except it is only allowed by touch. May I?" He held out his hand.

I figured that I was already too deep in a hole of hopelessness, so I might as well.

I shook his hand, letting him read my mind. He would have taken it by force anyways, I was positive.

A few moments later, he let go.

"Amazing. Brilliant. Wondrous. It shocks me…you surely do enjoy your shape shifter's company quite a lot. A half-vampire, and a werewolf…how strange!" He laughed, absent-mindedly throwing a hand over Alec's shoulders.

"Ah, Alec…it is unwise to have such interest in Renesmee, especially when she is taken by a shape shifter." He spoke to Alec gravely, and my eyes grew wide. Jane growled menacingly in my direction, but I didn't look at her. I was focused on Alec.

Alec dropped his eyes and said nothing, and I immediately felt remorse for him, even though he probably had the power to incapacitate me. I felt a sudden urge to walk over and embrace him. How odd. It was strange, because I had not noticed it until now…Alec was most likely the same age as I was (or the same age as I looked). He was beautiful, his dark hair contrasting well with the pale skin that I knew so well. His crimson eyes were strangely innocent now – or was I just imagining things? Were they trying to play a trick on me?

I said nothing, trying to figure it all out in my head.

Aro sighed. "Well, I suppose I should get to the point. Renesmee, we are extremely fond of your ability here, and we would just love for you to join us."

"Never." I said coldly.

And then I met Jane's gaze – she threw me a beatific, lovely smile that immediately had a sharp, slicing, excruciating pain running through my body. I yelled out, and my knees collapsed. By the time the insane pain had faded, I was lying back on the mattress they had set out for me. I noticed Alec's eyes were narrowed and looking away from me. Jane had a very smug look on her face.

"If you do not agree to join…your family may be in grave danger, I'm afraid." He sighed again. "I know you wouldn't want that to happen, and I'd hate to have to."

Tears filled my eyes. It seemed that I really had absolutely no choice in the matter. Of course I wanted my family to be safe – absolutely safe. I would risk nothing.

I made a snap decision, hoping that there would be a way out of it in time.

"Fine. I'll join you." I whispered, nearly inaudible.

Aro clapped his hands gleefully. "Marvelous! Renata will show you to your living quarters – obviously you will need a place to sleep. Get some rest, dear Renesmee, and we will have a chat tomorrow." He grinned. Felix looked utterly bored, while Caius and Marcus stayed expressionless. This had been a plan long in the making. Jane and Alec both walked away, down a separate hall. Renata showed up right next to me, and she started walking down a hallway in the opposite direction. I assumed I was supposed to follow, so I did.

What a mess. Now I was part of the Volturi – the _Volturi_! Who would have ever guessed it would have come to this? I was so desperate for a way out – but I couldn't dare think about my family until I was absolutely alone. The tears were coming, I could feel them.

Renata opened a door to her right, and inside was an extremely spacious, ornate bedroom with a fabulous view and a bathroom that I guessed was through the next door.

"Your cloak and any other wardrobe related things that you may need are in the closet. We will feed at noon tomorrow. If you require anything, just call." Renata did not seem pleased that I would be sleeping here. She slammed the door immediately and left me on my own.

On my own.

I threw myself onto the huge king sized bed, hiding my face in the pillows. I wept hard, loud sobs that echoed throughout the room. Soon my pillows were drenched. When I was finally done crying hysterically in shock and pain, I was able to think.

I knew my family. And I knew that if they had any inkling that I was in danger (which they did), they would be doing everything that they could to find me and help me out of this situation. But I had joined – what kind of binding contract did that entail? Would I be stuck here forever, a prisoner to my own sorrow, forced to do things that I did not want to do?

My Jacob. Jacob, Jacob. Where was Jacob right now? What was he doing? I prayed that he was safe, and that he would stay out of harm's way. Aro had not been pleased about the fact that I was dating a werewolf, and it would only make things worse if he tried to throw himself at the Volturi. My family would tell him what to do. They would keep him safe for me, wouldn't they?

Not that it mattered. By the looks of it, even if they were on their way to the rescue, I wasn't getting out of here alive. And tomorrow I would be forced to drink human blood – something I had sworn off of, because of my beliefs that had stemmed from Carlisle and the rest of my family.

Before I could worry about anything else, there was a very quiet rap on my door. I jolted upright, and ran to the door. I placed my ear beside it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alec. Look – you must listen to me." His whisper was urgent.

I opened the door and let him into my room, closing it silently behind him.

"What do you want? Me unconscious again? Or for your sister to torture me?" I asked flatly.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, his eyes on the floor again.

"You're one of them. You are just as bad as Aro, or your wicked sister, Jane. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" I muttered.

"I understand. I am one of them. But…I don't know why…I have this sudden urge to do something, and you'll need to trust me."

I waited, eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to help you get out of here." He stated.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: {THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!}

**Before I say anything I just want to thank everyone for taking the time out to read my writing, and especially to those who gave it positive reviews, favorites, subscriptions…the whole deal! Thank you, thank you, thanks!**

**Now…I want to state my main reason for posting this before I start writing the next chapter: How much are you all willing to have Alec in the story? I have a lot of good ideas that involve him, but I don't know if that would bother you guys? Are you guys willing to have a bit of a love triangle going on (hint hint)? **

**Either way I can promise you a pretty thrilling story, but I just want to please as many people as possible, and I wanted your feedback. **

**Just review this chapter to state your thoughts – I'll wait about a day before I post another chapter, so I can see what you guys think!**

**Thanks again!**

**Twilightaholic944**


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 8: Nightmare

I continued to stare evenly at Alec with my eyebrows raised as high as they could go.

"You're joking, right? Why would you want to help me?" I whispered furiously at him.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Do you ever get a strange impulse that you just feel like you have to follow?" He asked intensely.

"Sometimes, I guess. Well, let's hear your master plan." I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "I've been told that your entire family is planning an ambush just outside the city as we speak. And…that could put them in serious danger. All of them." He said, staring at me.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and not think of Jacob hurling himself at the Volturi.

"How are we going to get out?" I muttered.

"Well, it should actually be fairly simple. You'll be with me, so they won't question much."

"That sounds too easy." I bit my lip, trying to find a flaw or a secret motive in his planning.

"It's your only chance, I'm afraid. If we wait too much longer…" He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to realize how much my family's lives were at risk.

"Okay, fine. What do we do now?" I asked.

He brushed past me, his cool arm brushing mine for just a moment. My stomach did a tiny backflip, and I couldn't explain it. And then Jake's face came into view, and I immediately followed him out to my balcony on the opposite side of my room.

"The guards are standing right by the main entrance…" He whispered to himself, pausing for only a second before turning to face me.

"You'll need to change into the nightgown in your closet – it will further convince them that you're not trying to sneak out."

I nodded, walking back into the room. He followed me silently.

"I'll…er…wait—" He started.

"I'll go in the bathroom. Just wait here." I said, plowing through the awkward silence.

He nodded, and I locked myself in the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible.

As soon as I was dressed in the long, white nightgown, I took a look at myself in the mirror – I was a mess. My hair was knotted, and for the first time I noticed that my left arm was all wrapped up. It seemed like my bike accident had happened weeks ago. I washed my face, brushed out my hair quickly, and then walked back out into the room.

"Alright. Let's do this." I grinned, more than extremely eager to see Jacob. I had never missed him so much in all my life – it was a growing pain inside of me, clawing its way out, and I literally _needed_ to see him.

And then I noticed that Alec was staring at me in the strangest way – his eyes were wide, and his mouth was open slightly.

I raised one eyebrow, not understanding his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at myself to make sure I hadn't accidentally stepped out in my underwear. Nope, all clear.

"You're beautiful." He said, sending a large amount of butterflies into my stomach. I looked down, blushing slightly.

After another second of silence, he blinked and seemed to remember why he had asked me to change in the first place.

"Let's go." He said seriously, taking my arm and leading me out of my room and down the halls.

"Just stay quiet and go along with whatever I say." He whispered at me under his breath.

I nodded, and he led me faster.

It was absolutely silent – moonlight was bursting through all of the windows, making the Italian palace magnificent.

We made it all the way to the front entrance when Aro found us. He walked over, beaming at us.

"Ah, Renesmee! Alec! Out on a moonlit stroll?" He asked happily, staring at us both.

"Yes. Renesmee couldn't sleep, so I thought I would show her around until she felt tired. I'm going to show her a bit of the city that she might not have noticed on her way in – it's lovely at nighttime, don't you agree?" Alec asked animatedly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Just do not wander too far, Alec." He stared at Alec with a meaningful expression that I did not understand.

Alec nodded briskly, and then we were outside – I was nearly running to keep up now.

"Slow down! I'm not a full vampire, you know!" I groaned.

"He knows. He must have had someone eavesdropping on your room, to make sure you wouldn't escape. I should have known."

My heart broke into a sprint.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Get you to your family as quickly as possible."

"But…they can find us, they can track us! It won't be the end, Alec!" I said quickly.

"They won't. Believe me, I know them all too well. They will spend time planning again. Just stay on alert."

And then we were at the outskirts of the city, and he pulled me further out. I stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong? We need to hurry, Renesmee –"

"Nessie. And, wait. What about you? You can't go back, they know it was you!" I stared up at him, pleading.

He shrugged. "They may not kill me."

I gasped in horror. "No! No, Alec! You have to come with us. Please. I won't go unless I know you're alright." My eyebrows furrowed.

"It doesn't matter if I'm alright or not. You can go on with your life. If I come with you, it will only put you in more danger." He whispered.

"Then I won't go." I folded my arms, sitting down on the ground.

"You realize I'm stronger than you, right? Nessie…do you want your family to die?"

I stood up, gasping again. "Of course not!"

"Then you'll need to hurry! They're already after us."

We started going again – running now. I strained to keep up with him.

Finally, we were far away from Volterra, and I saw someone up ahead. My heart stopped, and I saw my entire family running towards me – even Rosalie and Emmett. I ran to them, and was embraced, hugged, kissed – I started sobbing, I was so happy to see them all.

And then my father saw Alec, and growled menacingly at him. I saw my mother's face turn focused – she was definitely using her shield.

"Alec helped me! Without him, we might all be dead right now." I shouted out to them.

They all look confused.

"There'll be time for explanation later. We need to go." Jasper said.

And then, slightly farther away from everyone else, was Jacob. My hand flew to my throat in shock and ecstasy, and I was running to him.

I threw myself at him, and he caught me in a warm, tight hug. I cried and cried and cried, holding onto him with everything that I had, and never wanting to let go ever again.

"Ness." He muttered my name over and over, holding me nearly two feet above the ground. I pulled back, trying to blink the tears away so I could see his face.

He smiled at me, and wiped my tears away. I smiled back, staring at him in a way I never had before. I hadn't realized how much I needed Jake until that moment. It had been the longest separation ever between us, and I wanted to kiss him – but I knew I would get carried away, and now was not the time.

I jumped down suddenly, noticing the urgency in the air.

"Let's go." We all started running – and Alec followed. I prayed that he would come home with us. Was it strange that I needed him, too? That day changed everything – we had all been so close to death and destruction. But part of my mind was confused. Why hadn't the Volturi reached us? Surely they had ways of trapping people. I gulped, wondering if they had a secret motive that I didn't know about. Oh well – I supposed it was nothing to worry about for now.

Finally, we arrived at the airport together. Everyone talked intensely and quietly on the plane ride, discussing what had happened. Alec explained his strange impulse several times – and I couldn't keep my eyes away from Jake. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my tears finally dried.

"I missed you so much." I breathed into his shirt, closing my eyes. I was completely content.

"You have no idea, Ness. When I found out you were gone…there aren't even words for how I felt." He took a deep breath.

I looked around at my family – they weren't paying attention – still talking quietly amongst themselves.

I reached up and pecked him quickly on the lips, and then I leaned my head against his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.

He sighed happily, kissing my forehead before we both fell asleep to the sound of the other's deep breathing.

But my dreams were not entirely peaceful. It felt like another nightmare was on the horizon, and I didn't know which direction it was coming from.


	10. Chapter 9: History

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 9: History

Life pretty much went back to normal after that. Well…as normal as life gets for the Cullens, anyways.

Alec told me that he had made a snap decision when he decided to come with us, and he was still very unsure of his decision. He said it was dangerous -- not only for him, but for all of us – because he was staying. But I was more than happy about it – don't ask me why. Alec and I had become very close after he had saved me, and I owed him big time – even if he told me I owed him nothing. We were good friends now…how strange was that? And even if the way he sometimes stared at me made me feel slightly uncomfortable and nervous, I knew that we were going to be friends for a very long time.

Every single person in the family had accepted Alec into the family due to Alice's concrete knowledge that he was being honest.

Well…all except for one.

So, Jake wasn't too pleased when he found out how close Alec and I had become. The night after we had gotten back, he had taken it fairly hard.

We had all been sitting in the living room, following our own individual pastimes. My Dad sat at the piano, playing for my mother – a lovely tune. Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice were still discussing what had happened in Volterra – they weren't convinced that the Volturi were going to give up that easily. Emmett was helping Rose tune the cars out in the garage, and Esme was doodling on a piece of scrap paper, humming to herself. I was sitting on the couch next to Alec, talking again – we could talk for hours – while I waited for Jake to come and pick me up so we could do our daily walk on the beach. He was on werewolf business at the moment, and I was pretty impatient until I started talking to Alec.

"Couldn't they find us by now? I don't understand why they didn't just hunt us down immediately." I muttered to him.

"We – the Volturi – live to plan. To make sure that there are no loopholes, and no way out for the victim. It could be ten years or ten days before they decide to make a comeback." Alec said to me.

I took a deep breath. "I hope they never come. I'm happy with everything exactly as it is right now."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know you want me to stay, Ness. But it's so dangerous for you – for your family. I'm being very selfish." He whispered.

"You don't understand. You can't go, you can't leave. I feel like I'm just getting to know you." I complained.

"I know…I feel the same way. But that doesn't change how dangerous it is." He argued.

I sighed.

"I don't understand why you want me around anyways, Renesmee. You have everything…a family that loves you, a shapeshifter that is head over heels for you…what can I offer you?" He muttered with narrowed eyes.

"You're my friend, Alec. And sometimes I really _need_ a close friend." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Well, I am here for now I suppose."

"Oh, you're the best, Alec. Stay for as long you want." I gave him a big hug, which he quickly returned.

And then – at the worst moment possible – the door slammed open, and Jake was standing not four feet from us.

He had the biggest smile on his face until he caught a glance of Alec and I embracing.

Oh no.

His face fell, and he was literally speechless. His expression broke my heart. I quickly disentangled myself from Alec's cool arms, standing up. I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at me and Jacob, and the silence was thick.

"Jake – it's not what it looks like – " I started, but before I had taken another breath he jumped in front of me, glaring at Alec.

"Don't _ever_ touch her. She's _mine_."

My dad was staring at Jacob with the strangest expression on his face – it was almost smug.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" My dad murmured under his breath, wrapping his arm tight around my mother's waist. I didn't understand what he was saying, but Jacob did.

He continued to growl at Alec, and I knew I had to put an end to the situation. I pushed my hands against his chest.

"Jake, stop. Stop! Please." I whispered, staring up at him.

Finally, he stood up straight and grabbed me by the hand, towing me outside and into his car. We drove to the beach in silence – I didn't know what to say to him. If I knew Alec's hug had been nothing but innocence, why did I feel so guilty?

Finally, we reached the beach. He got out and opened my door for me quietly, and I hopped out. It was dark out now – the stars were actually visible for once. It was a gorgeous sight.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. So sorry. The hug really was innocent – but, oh, you probably hate me right now! I'm so so—" I started, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Nessie – first of all, I could never, _ever_ hate you. Second, I know it was innocent for you, but that idiotic –"

"Jake, stop. Alec's just my friend. You have to trust me on that." I interrupted.

He took a deep breath, not speaking for a few moments.

"You're right." He leaned down to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes so that I could reach his warm lips. He lifted me up onto a nearby driftwood log so that his face was more accessible to mine.

When the deep, smoldering fire of the kiss had me gasping for air, we broke apart.

After I calmed down slightly, I remembered something about the previous incident.

"What was my dad talking about? When he said, 'It doesn't feel good, does it?'" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

Jake sighed. "I was wondering when this would come up."

He picked me up, and sat me down next to him on the sand, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, I guess no one's ever told you much of your family's history?" He asked.

My lower lip jutted out as I thought about it. "Huh, I don't think so. I mean, I know the basics. My parents met at Forks high, and fell in love there. Mom was human then. Dad left her once, because he knew that he was too dangerous for her…but he came back eventually. That's when you two became close friends, she was really depressed...That's all I know." I said.

He nodded. "Right. Well, a lot happened between the time your dad came back and when they got married." He paused.

I waited anxiously to hear more details.

"Go on." I finally said.

"Well, keep in mind that Bella is half of you. I always felt connected to her – we were really close. And I wanted to imprint on her – I loved her a lot, but only because of you. I mean, don't get me wrong – Bella and me are still great friends. But there was always this strange connection neither of us understood – until you came along, that is."

"Wow. I guess it makes sense though, I mean she is my mom. I understand the confusion. I mean, it's not like you guys kissed or anything –" I stopped, catching the guilty expression on Jake's face.

I gasped.

"You _kissed_?!" I exclaimed.

"I thought I was in love with her. And, you know she loved Edward more than anything else in the world – but there was still that strange connection, and she loved me too. I think she still does – but in the right way now. We're family – the way it was always supposed to be." He smiled.

I was still shocked, but somehow the story made perfect sense.

"Wow." Was all I could think to say.

For the rest of the night, he told me more stories about my parents – I wondered why no one had ever told me these things before. I had always known my parents loved each other insanely, but I never knew how much they had gone through to reach happiness.

By the end of the story-telling, we were both stretched out on the sand, yawning. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed contentedly.

"Jacob?" I asked, breaking the stillness.

"Mhm?"

"Where do you think our future will end up?" I asked him, anxious for his answer. I knew that Alice couldn't see either of us, so asking her wasn't an option. It was interesting to hear how far my parents had traveled to get to where they are – it made me wonder about my own life.

"Well, as long as it's what you want, it's nice to think that we'll end up together." He smiled down at me.

I touched his face. "That's the only thing I want."

His grin grew wider.

"You know I'm going to ask you to marry me soon, right?" He laughed.

I laughed too, half-shocked and also positive he was joking. "Right, Jake."

"I'm serious. And you're never going to see it coming." He smiled.

"But, Jacob…I literally just stopped aging. Don't you think we should take it slow?" I asked.

"I don't see why – what's the point of waiting when I know exactly what I want to do?" He asked.

"I guess you make a good point. I'll never want anyone else but you – it just seems like the past few weeks have gone by in such a blur, I haven't had a chance to just relax."

He sighed.

"I know. And I don't really think it's all over just yet."

I nodded. "The Volturi won't just stand down. I'm starting to see a pattern in how they act. It's not over."


	11. Chapter 10: Love is Complicated

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 10: Love is Complicated

The next day, I was forced to go back to school. It felt strange, after all I had been through in the past weekend. Like I had been free-falling for the longest time, and then finally, just when I thought I was going to hit the ground painfully, everything stopped and immediately my feet were planted on the ground again.

It felt too…safe. Much too safe. Surely, gravity wouldn't have been that merciful to me. Something just had to go wrong – it was hanging over my head like the sharp point of a sword before its victim.

Because everyone (including myself) was so paranoid about the Volturi, Jake was always with the wolves, patrolling like madmen. Or…madwolves. Whatever. Anyways, this gave me a lot of free time…no one was willing to have me involved, although I wanted to fight. I was still half-vampire after all, and not completely useless. And I was gifted! You'd think I'd get some perks by now, but no, everyone wanted me _safe_ and _protected_. I wasn't happy.

Maybe I was just irritated because Jake and I hadn't spent any time together for at least sixteen hours. It was maddening, and I seriously felt like I was going insane. Couldn't he protect me and be with me at the same time?

So, because he was so busy, I was doing things I didn't usually get to do. Like guilty pleasures, for instance. Well…really just one guilty pleasure. His name was Alec.

I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I was starting to rely on him much too much. It was starting to worry me, honestly. But I couldn't help it…he was so interesting. I always had a question for him, and he always had an answer that triggered ten more questions.

We talked nearly all day every day for the next two weeks, endlessly. And slowly, I recognized some of the reactions I was having to him…and it scared me.

I hadn't noticed it until one Friday afternoon, when he smiled right at me. It was like a boulder had hit me in the head, but I felt no pain. It was a bittersweet, shocking, unnerving thing, because I hadn't _meant_ to fall for him. Not at all. I hadn't meant to melt in his eyes. What had happened to friendship? What did this say about me?

We had been hunting together when I realized it, and I was still stuck staring at him like an idiot. My jaw hung open, and I tried unsuccessfully to regain composure.

His eyebrows came together.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I was mortally depressed and ecstatically happy at the same time. Falling in love was a naturally blissful thing, but not when I was already taken. I belonged to someone else, and it would never change. What was I going to do now?

"Well…" Suddenly, I made a snap decision that probably was a huge mistake, because I felt vulnerable and weak and wounded. But that was probably why I said it.

"I think I'm in love with you?" It sounded like a question.

His eyes got all wide, and now his jaw was hanging open as well.

Wow, was I stupid. Why would I say that out loud? Why? Why did I have to be honest?

I should have ran from him when he started walking towards me. I should've told him to stop, or said something…anything.

But I didn't. My stupidity was endless.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he walked, but as soon as he reached me, everything sped up, and he was kissing me. And I was kissing him.

His lips molded with mine in unfamiliar, strange ways that I didn't understand. They were cool – like an embrace from a vampire in my family – but gentle and soft, yet urgent and forceful. I felt like I was dreaming for a moment.

And then reality set in. What the hell was I doing? _What the hell_ was I doing? Didn't I realize that Alec and I would never be? Yes, I loved him…I knew that now. But, it could never be enough. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…how much was this going to hurt him? I was hurting him now, I was going to hurt him by doing this.

I used that knowledge to pull away. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't quick – but I succeeded.

"I'm sorry, Alec, but I can't. I can't do this. You know I can't. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

He just smiled weakly. "I know, I understand. It's okay. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Tears started falling down my face. In some alternate universe, if Jacob never existed, I knew I would follow Alec to the ends of the Earth. But Jacob did exist – there really wasn't a choice in the matter. I had fallen in love with Alec unwillingly and blindly and too quickly – but I still had.

I had some serious problems.

I backed away from Alec, the tears still falling.

"I'm s-sorry. I can't."

"I know."

"If things were different—" I started.

"I know…I understand, Renesmee. I can't stay here, anyhow. I should go back to the Volturi, clear my alibi."

"Won't Aro find out? He can read minds—"

"There are loopholes in every rule. Don't worry about me."

He kissed my forehead, and then my hand. He slowly backed away from me.

"Won't I see you again? Soon?" I asked desperately.

He sighed. "I doubt it."

His words stabbed me, stabbed me deep. But I knew he was right. This had to end.

"Can't we stay…friends?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be…prudent for me to stay. You need Jacob, I understand that now. But, just know…and I know this sounds insane because we just met three weeks ago…" he shook his head slightly before he continued, "but I love you as well. And I know nothing will change from this point. I don't expect you to come with me. But…hopefully we can stay in contact. You really are a great person, and I feel honored to have met you. Goodbye, Renesmee."

I watched him for one more second, and then he was gone.

I sighed, letting my head fall into my hands. What had I done? How was I going to explain this to everyone?

It was all my fault. Now, I couldn't even talk to Alec anymore, or be his friend, or see his smile. Love had changed it all, taken it all away from me.

Jacob would hate me for this. How would I tell him? How would I tell him that Alec had kissed me – that I had kissed him? That I was the reason he was gone, the reason he couldn't help us know more about the Volturi?

I ran back to my home, where everyone was sitting around the table, discussing the Volturi.

"Well, how do we know they're planning anything? Alice hasn't seen anything, Alec said it could be years—" I heard Emmett yell.

"I said I haven't seen a lot, Em. I'm seeing flickers – but it's like they've found a way for me not to see…it's all blurred and dark…" Alice said.

I walked into the room, and my eyes must have looked red and puffy, because I was immediately hoarded with questions.

"Renesmee! What's happened?" Esme asked.

"Nessie—are you alright?" My dad jumped up.

"Oh, Ness—" My mom came over and wrapped an arm around me.

The rest of them just stared, waiting for me to explain.

"Alec is gone…and it's all my fault." I muttered.

They all whispered words of comfort to me – "It's not your fault!" – but I ignored it. I knew it was my fault, all mine.

"Where is Jacob?" I whispered, feeling horrible.

"I think he's with Seth – still doing a perimeter over and over. He's going a bit over the top, actually." My dad answered.

I slumped down into a chair cowardly – I couldn't face him yet. "I kissed him." I whispered so low I was surprised anyone heard me.

"Alec?" Rose gasped.

"Oh, snag!" Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

I nodded at Rose.

She smiled. "Yes! Maybe Jacob won't end up being my nephew-in-law after all…" She giggled.

I glared at her, too. My mom just squeezed my shoulders sympathetically.

No one seemed to know what to say. Esme smiled at me weakly.

And then Jacob walked in. My stomach dropped to my feet.

"No one's around – I still have Seth checking the place, though." He walked into the room.

"Ness!" He smiled – and then he saw my expression. Were my eyes still teary, too? Probably…

All was silent. I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with her?" He growled, staring at everyone.

No one said anything – they all just stared between me and Jacob.

I just stood up, and walked outside. Jake followed silently behind me. When we were far enough out that I knew the others couldn't hear, I stopped and turned around.

I couldn't help myself – I started sobbing again. Grief overwhelmed me.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong, Ness? Please tell me…it's killing me." He said.

"I…can't…you'll be…so angry with me…" I choked out in between sobs. I was so pathetic.

He chuckled slightly, kissing my hair.

"You know that's not true. Just tell me." He muttered.

"I…I…I kissed Alec." I choked out, my sobs getting louder.

He pulled away, staring at me.

"I'll kill him—" He said through clenched teeth.

"No! No, Jake – it was mutual."

"Where is he?" He said quietly.

"He's gone…he went back, because he knows I can't be with him."

"Do you…want to be with him? Because if you do, then…you should, if it makes you happy. Would it? I can't stand to see you cry, Ness." He moaned.

I sniffled, trying to stop the tears.

"I thought you'd…be mad at me. You should be. Why aren't you?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Never, Renesmee."

I looked down. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He met my eyes. "If he's what makes you happy…then…" He took a deep breath, looking away. I could see that the idea hurt him, which hurt me too.

"No! Jake. I do love him, and I'm sorry for that. But…it's not enough. It'll never be enough. I want you – and only you. Forever." I smiled up at him weakly.

A huge grin lit up at face, and then he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck – it was nothing like kissing Alec. It was so much stronger – like a wildfire, intense and never-ending.

When he pulled away, he took both of my hands in his—

And dropped down on one knee. I gasped.

Damn him – he was right, I hadn't been expecting it at all. Shock spread through my mind and body, taking over any other emotion I had.

"Renesmee…I'm so insanely in love with you – and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you, and only you. Will…will you marry me?"

**What will Nessie's reaction be? Find out in Chapter 11!**

**Also: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been so busy lately! **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me – much more action to come! All the twists and turns so far were just a taste test, if you will!**


	12. Chapter 11: Engagement

Renesmeee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 11: Engagement

Ever since Jake had told me he was going to propose sometime "soon", I had kept both eyes open wide. I was going to prove him wrong – that I would be prepared when he asked, so I could actually form coherent words when he did.

But no – he had to pick out the most inconvenient moment possible – when I was standing there in tears, telling him I had kissed someone else – to propose. I was so unprepared! Shock was still consuming 99.9% of my mind.

I stared down at the gorgeous silver and white ring in his hand – the diamonds sparkled, reminding me of my family when they walked out into the sunlight.

"Damnit, Jacob! You were right!" I groaned, not looking up at him to see his I-told-you-so expression.

He laughed. "I _told_ you—"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Jake." I couldn't stop looking away from the ring.

"Well…?" He started.

"Well what?" I asked, playing with him a bit.

"Will you?" His tone was serious.

I sighed, looking into his dark, deep eyes for the first time.

I prolonged the moment, keeping him full of suspense.

"Nessie! You're killing me over here." He bit his lip, and I laughed.

"Of course I will." I whispered, smiling.

He jumped up immediately, lifted me three feet off the ground, and into a mammoth hug. I giggled.

I pulled back so that I could kiss him passionately.

When I was out of breath, he set me down again only to put the quaint ring on the ring finger of my left hand.

"I hope you don't mind – my dad gave me the ring. It was my mom's engagement ring, I think." He grinned.

"It's perfect, Jake. I love it." I smiled up at him – I had to squint.

"I love you." He said.

I just responded by jumping up to kiss him again.

As I was kissing him, I noticed the curtains inside the house swoosh slightly back and forth. I pulled away, narrowing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I think they were eavesdropping a bit." I sighed.

He laughed. "I told them I was going to do it a few weeks ago."

I slapped his arm playfully. "I'm surprised my dad didn't kill you."

"You know, I think he finally got used to the idea of having me around. Or at least, that it's inevitable."

I laughed, too. It was hard not to laugh for the rest of the day.

After we announced our engagement to the family, Alice was gone in a flash – planning, I was positive. Esme had disappeared too, although I was unsure why exactly.

My parents offered us warm congratulations – my dad winked at me, and I took that as an approval. I muttered a quick thanks in my head – he would get the message.

After we told the pack – who had hooted and grinned hugely at us – we walked along the beach again, wanting to be alone.

"So…where are we going to go for our honeymoon?" I asked lightly.

He didn't smile. "How would that…um…work, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…with you being a half-vampire, and me being a werewolf…" He started awkwardly.

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that. Well – technically I had. But not in the way that he meant. "We could ask Carlisle."

He nodded – and then suddenly, he stopped walking, and his head veered in the opposite direction.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked.

A tremor passed through him, and then I was no longer staring at Jacob Black – I was staring at a russet brown wolf. He moved his eyes from me to his back, and I hopped on his back. He ran through the forest, trees blurring past us in splotches of green and brown.

I wished I could know what was going on. I held onto his neck, showing him that I was confused – but he probably already knew that.

He stopped suddenly, looking around. My heart was beating at a mile a minute.

And then, he shook himself, motioning for me to get off. I hopped down, still clutching tightly to his fur. What was going on?

He shifted his eyes around for another couple seconds before he started licking my face – I giggled in response.

"Jake! Ew…stop!" I laughed loudly. I kissed his huge nose, and he rolled his eyes.

He disappeared into the trees then for another moment, and then quickly came back as Jacob Black again – he wore only a pair of shorts.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Sorry. I thought I smelled something off…it was a bloodsucker, but not a Cullen, that's for sure. I'm going to take you home and then do a quick round to make sure it's safe." He said.

My heart quickened.

"No! It's too dangerous." I muttered, clutching him tightly.

He laughed. "I'll be fine, Ness." He kissed me quickly on the cheek before we walked back to his car.

Back at the house, I stood on the porch with him to say goodbye.

"Please be careful." I whispered, touching his cheek.

He laughed again. "You worry too much. Get inside – I'll be back later tonight."

"I might be at the cottage."

"Alright. Love you."

I blew him a kiss, and then walked inside to meet my family.

"Hey—where's Carlisle?" I asked Alice.

"Up in his study." She smiled at me, her eyes shifting down to my ring with a look of pure pleasure. I rolled my eyes, and ran upstairs.

I knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in." He said.

I walked in – Carlisle sat at his desk, reading a large book.

"Hi, Nessie. What can I do for you?" He smiled, motioning for me to sit.

I sat down in the big leather chair, and took a deep breath.

"Well…you know Jacob and I are getting married." I started.

"Yes. Congratulations again, by the way." He grinned.

"Thank you. Anyways, we're not sure what would happen…after. You know, if we're talking honeymoon plans…" I hinted.

His eyebrows rose. "Ah." He understood. Then his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I've been thinking about that ever since Jacob told us he was going to propose. And honestly, I don't know for sure. You obviously know that your mother almost died when she had you, and vampire venom cured her. I don't know how your body would react to vampire venom, and it's too much of a risk to test the theory. The same goes for your situation. It could go either way. Then again, your mother was human at the time. You're half vampire, which means your body is stronger, more equipped. Obviously, Jacob being a werewolf wouldn't harm much – since werewolves – shapeshifters – don't form their shape until teenage years. If you want my honest opinion as a doctor, I would say that it would be fine, but it constitutes a risk just like anything else." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded, keeping his smile. I smiled back, and then got up to leave.

"Oh—Renesmee?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just remember: 'These violet delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume.'" He quoted, from Friar Lawrence in Romeo and Juliet – I noticed it was the book that was lying open on his desk.

I laughed lightly. "I'll remember."


	13. Chapter 12: Violent Delights

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 12: Violent Delights

I was propped up on the windowsill in my room, the cool air flowing freely through my bronze curls. My feet were curled up so that my shape fit perfectly into the open window. Even though the air should have felt good against my skin, it didn't. Even though it should have taken every worry away and let me free my mind for a few seconds – like it usually did – it didn't.

I was so worried for Jacob. And I couldn't think about anything else. He still hadn't come home – to me – and the clock on my nightstand was merciless, the numbers flying faster and faster, becoming harder to ignore.

A sudden, light tap on my door had my head turning in the other direction, my heart skipping a beat. The door opened – it was my mom. My heart dropped again.

I smiled at her, though, trying to hide my anxiety. It was a worthless effort – she saw right through it, walking over to throw a tight, cold arm over my shoulders.

I hadn't realized that I was crying silently until she wiped my tears away with her fingers.

"He's going to be fine, Renesmee. Have some faith." She smiled down at me.

"I can't stand it." I whispered.

She looked out the window, as if she were remembering something from a long time ago.

"That's love, Ness." She came out of her trance, staring at me again with the tiniest hint of a smile.

I sighed. "Love sucks." I folded my arms, and set my chin upon them stubbornly.

She laughed, and it sounded like bells.

"Sometimes. But most of the time, the best times are twice as intense as the bad ones." She kissed my forehead.

I stayed quiet, thinking about that.

"Get some sleep, and by the time you wake up for school he'll be here." She said.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

I sighed again, and got up. I gave her a big hug that she returned fiercely. She kissed me on the forehead again before heading towards the door.

"Good night, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Wait – where's dad?" I asked. Usually he said goodnight at the same time as her.

"He's still talking to the others, back at the house. He should be home in a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I smiled weakly. "Oh. Night." I said with a yawn.

She smiled back at me before shutting the door.

I stood there for a second, my eyes shifting from my bed to the window. I was exhausted, but Jake…

I walked over to the window, noticing that it was now drizzling slightly outside. I moved to shut it, but something caught my eye.

A russet brown wolf was sitting a few feet from my window, wagging its tail and staring at me.

I grinned widely, all of my worries immediately gone. My hand moved to my throat in pleasured shock.

The wolf disappeared back into the forest for a moment or two – my heart thudding impatiently against my rib cage – but then came back quickly, in the form of Jacob Black. He stood there for just a second – in just his khaki shorts, as always – and then suddenly he was running for my window.

It was hard to remember to not say anything. I had to keep extremely silent, or my mom would hear and surely kick him out. Or worse, my dad would come home and read my thoughts…at least I was safe for a few more minutes on that front.

It took him only a second to jump up into my low cottage window, and only a half second more for him to be in my arms. He opened his mouth to speak, but I moved one finger to cover it. A reminder. He smiled at me, holding me tight.

I was unsure of why my heart had been beating so fast before – at the time, I was sure it was only impatience and anxiety. Now, I was thinking it was something else – because every time I looked at him, I got the same feeling. I felt like my heart would explode, like it couldn't contain all the love I had for him.

I knew that if I waited a second longer, I would speak. So instead of voicing my thoughts, I showed him. My hands moved to wrap around his neck – with my touch, I showed him everything I had just been thinking, and I shared with him the intense beating of my heart.

He suddenly pulled me three feet off the floor, and his mouth found mine. I kissed him as passionately as possible, and he responded. If I thought my heart would explode before, now I was positive that it had erupted into a fire of desire. It was almost impossible to stay quiet, my breathing turning to heavy panting.

We didn't stop kissing. It seemed as if it was only getting stronger, more intense as we kept going. I was fascinated by the way his lips molded with mine, so perfectly. His breath was warm and delicious, all around me. I tightened my hold on his neck, and he pulled me closer, making it even harder to breathe.

When I was so out of breath that I was close to fainting, I pulled away only an inch or two for a moment, keeping my mouth closed. I inhaled deeply through my nose – surely that would seem like I was just sleeping. I exhaled through my mouth in short intervals. Jake was very much out of breath as well – he leaned his head against the wall, following the same method as me.

I propped my feet up on the edges of the windowsill for support, continuing to stare at him, into his deep, passionate eyes.

That didn't last long. I pulled his face to mine, my breathing back to normal – for the time being, that is.

My hands moved to his face, and his moved to mine. I never wanted to stop – I wanted him to stay right here, forever…

Just when his mouth opened slightly, and things were getting even more intense – if that was even possible – a hard, angry knock sounded on my door, making both of us jump a mile.

Crap.

"Jacob," my father called in calmly – too calm. I could tell some insane fury was brewing inside of him, almost to the surface.

"Unless you take your hands off my daughter, and remove yourself from this house – far, far away – at once, I will hurdle you across the river, and make sure that—" He started, getting angrier and louder with every syllable.

But Jake sighed loudly, interrupting his string of fury. He put me down on the ground wistfully, and backed a few feet away.

"Happy now?" he groaned.

"Remember the 'remove yourself from this house' part?" He asked, obviously on the edge of an attack.

My face fell into my hands due to embarrassment, and I groaned loudly. "Dad!" I complained.

He ignored me.

"Now." He growled.

Jake sighed, mouthed "I love you" and then was out the door.

I heard my father mutter a few sentences of rough profanities, and I fell back onto my bed, feeling exhaustion creep up on me again. I waited for my dad to come in and start yelling at me.

A minute or two later – which was a long time for my dad-- the door opened, and there he was. I sat up, preparing myself for an onslaught of shouting.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, flat out.

He took a deep breath. "No. I can't act like I don't understand."

"Are you mad at Jacob?" I asked, quieter.

He sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, I suppose I'm not." He murmured, looking away.

"Then who are you mad at?" I asked.

"No one, really. Maybe I'm just frustrated that I'm only going to have you for a few more months. His thoughts just pushed me over the edge – I'm sorry." He sighed again.

My eyebrows came together, and I scooted over so I could throw my arms around him.

"I love you, dad. I'll always be your daughter."

He smiled, hugging me back. "I love you, too. Just try to keep the kissing to a minimum while I'm within a twenty mile radius, alright?"

I laughed. "Fair enough."

"Goodnight, Ness."

"Night, dad."

He smiled at me one last time before leaving – I would have bet anything that my mom was waiting on the other side – she was the only one who could have calmed him down like that.

I fell back onto my pillows, letting the lethargy fill my brain. My eyes drooped, and I began to drift off slowly.

Like Carlisle had said, violent delights had violent ends sometimes.

**How did you feel about Chapter 12?**

**Can you think of what Bella might have been remembering when she was talking to Nessie?**

**I hope this chapter was romantic enough without seeming over the top.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13: Violent Ends

Nessie & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 13: Violent Ends

The next few days at school dragged, slowly pulling along until I thought I couldn't take it anymore. The only solace I had was knowing who got to sit next to me day after day. One good thing was that the Dylan kid had finally given up – to an extent, that is. Sometimes he gave me a look that suggested something more than friendship…I always looked away when he did. I had made a few nice friends since I had come to Forks High, but I couldn't really relate to them like I could with Jacob. It seemed like everything was forced with my school friends, whereas everything with Jake was so natural.

Finally, the bell rang in my last class of the day – meaning that Thanksgiving break had now officially started. I was thankful – even if we had been given some intense homework that I would probably save until last minute. I didn't care – I got to spend a whole week and a half with my fiancée (I still hadn't gotten used to that), and give him my undivided attention.

Later that night, my dad cooked me a whole turkey and stuffing – they still forced me to eat human food sometimes – it was way too much, but I had to admit, even for human food it was pretty delicious. Jacob ate with me – actually, he ate half of the turkey and then ordered a large pizza for himself afterwards. I supposed wolves had very large appetites.

Since I was sick of human food, Jake and I decided to go hunting by ourselves after he finished the pizza. As soon as we hit the edge of the forest, his whole frame shuddered and he quickly transformed into the russet brown wolf I knew so well. We ran together – he still was much faster than me – and made our kill. The warm flow of blood tasted good on my throat – it had been a while. Afterwards, we procrastinated our return trip, talking and laughing.

Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Jacob, let's get married." I grinned up at him.

He looked confused. "I gave you the ring, didn't I? Or did I dream that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean now."

He was silent for a moment. "Right now?"

I nodded in excitement. "Alice wouldn't even know…ah, the benefits of being a half breed!" I laughed loudly, and the sound echoed through the dark trees.

"True. Where could we go, like, Vegas or something?" he snickered.

I laughed again. "It doesn't matter to me. I just can't wait any longer. _Marry me_ already!" I yelled out playfully.

He laughed with me now, and pulled me close to his side.

"Will do, Ness. Will do."

I smiled. "Now?"

"If you want to." He grinned back widely.

"Of course I want to!"

"We'll have to be pretty sneaky…you can't hide from vamps." I was glad that he was playing along…maybe he was even being serious. If he was, I would marry him now. I'd marry him anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Just…hopefully much sooner rather than later.

"That's true. Well, they're all probably still at the house. We could sneak into the cottage – let me pack a few things – get some stuff from your place, and then road trip!" I chuckled.

"Deal."

But as soon as we reached the edge of the trees, someone was there to meet us.

Alice stood ten feet away, tapping her foot and glaring at us silently.

I groaned. "Alice! How did you know?"

She sighed impatiently. "I may not be able to see half breeds, but when your lavish wedding I was designing disappeared in my vision, you could say I got a bit suspicious."

Jacob sighed, too. "Looks like we got caught, Ness."

I stamped my foot. "Alice! I don't want a lavish wedding. I just want it to be simple…and I want it to be now!"

She rolled her eyes. "Your mother said the same thing to me ten years ago, and she still loved her wedding that _I_ made happen. And, as for your impatience – look, I'll try my best, but it has to be perfect! I'd say the minimum time frame would be December. It's only a month away." She tried to comfort me.

I sighed, dragging my feet along and pulling Jacob with me.

"Come on. Looks like there won't be any wedding for us tonight." I said wistfully.

He laughed at my expression and walked along with me – Alice trailed behind us, clearly because she wanted to keep an eye on us.

We all sat and talked in the house together for a couple hours – Alice interviewed me constantly about what I wanted for the wedding – as if I had any input in this.

I yawned, emphasizing the end of the night…well, for me at least.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the cottage, get some rest."

They all stared at me with an awkward expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…we were hoping for Alice to catch a glimpse of the Volturi tonight, and you two…" Jasper started.

"Got it. We're the half breeds." I said with a laugh.

"We just want to make sure everything is safe—" Jasper said, but I interrupted him.

"It's alright. I'll stay at Jake's." I stood up, pulling him along with me.

My dad threw Jacob a meaningful look, and my mother blew me a kiss. We were told goodbyes, and then we headed back to his house.

All was quiet – Billy was probably fast asleep – it was pretty late.

I took my duffle bag I had grabbed from the cottage, took a quick shower, and changed into my pajamas in Jacob's small bathroom. I combed through my hair a few times, brushed my teeth, and then skipped into Jake's room, where he was lying across his bed, looking like he was on the verge of sleep already.

"You've been working too hard to protect me, Jake. Ease up. You need some sleep." I laughed lightly, climbing onto the bed next to him.

He sighed, wrapping his hot arms around me and pulling me tight against his chest.

"It's worth it."

I rolled my eyes. "No one's out to get me, Jake."

He eyed me like I was missing something obvious.

"The Volturi aren't a problem anymore. You know that."

"I thought we agreed they were up to something more?" He asked.

"Alec said it could be years before they act again." I countered.

"Yeah, because everything Alec says is pure gold." He muttered.

"He's been in the Volturi, he knows things we don't." I said, my voice getting louder.

"Then why was he gone in such a hurry?" Jake asked, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Because he was being a good person! He left because he knew I was taken – he saw how happy I was –"

"But he sure didn't mind kissing you before he made his grand escape –"

"Oh, grow up, Jacob!" I hissed at him.

"Why do you defend him? He's just trying to steal you away—"

"If he was trying to _steal me away_ he wouldn't have left!"

"Or maybe that's all part of his little plan."

"He doesn't have a little plan – You're being ridiculous!"

"_You're_ being ridiculous!" He yelled out.

We glared at each other for a few seconds, and then the anger in the air evaporated, and his mouth found mine before I could even grasp the change in the atmosphere. The heat of our argument seemed to fuel our passion, and my hands twisted into his shaggy hair.

It was just like the night before – except there were no angry, scolding parents around to stop us…except for Billy, and his human ears wouldn't be able to hear us through a closed door.

I pulled away to gasp for air, and he kissed my neck.

"You know, I talked to Carlisle." I said breathlessly.

"What did he say?" His breath tickled my skin.

"He said he thinks we'd be fine, basically." My breathing had not gone back to normal.

He pulled me tighter, and the kiss became slower – much more intense. It felt like someone had lit my insides on fire. He did open his mouth this time – he tasted like a campfire, smoky and woodsy and delicious…I responded anxiously to his intensity, and we were the opposite of quiet.

And then my cell phone rang from his bedside table – I paused with a groan. I had a faint idea of who that was, and I doubted they would stop calling until I picked up.

I reached over to pick it up, unsurprised to see my dad's cell phone number flash on the screen.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" I asked, trying to make things seem casual.

"Remember, kissing to a minimum. I'm only fifteen miles away, and we agreed on twenty –" He started.

"Dad!" I groaned, making the word into two syllables.

"Just thought I'd remind you."

"Whatever, message delivered. How did you even know we were kissing?" I asked curiously.

"I just had a hunch. Now, get some sleep."

"Right. Night dad." I hung up, throwing the phone aside. I stared at Jake, and he stared back.

We started kissing again – it was light and easy, though, not as intense as before. And then my phone beeped – a text message popped up on the screen that read: "To. A. Minimum."

I moaned loudly, turning the stupid phone off.

Jake laughed and turned his light off – it seemed that I had no choice other than to curl up on his chest and sleep.

When I woke up hours later, it was probably because I was freezing cold. Had someone turned the AC on? Was a window open? My hands felt around the sheets, searching for Jacob, for warmth.

"Jake?" I whispered, but there was no reply.

I rolled over and fell off the bed with a grunt. I stood up groggily, and turned the light on. He wasn't in the room. I ran out, and searched the whole house. He was nowhere to be found.

And then I spotted something on the kitchen table – a note. It read:

Your shapeshifter is with us – you know where to find us.


	15. Chapter 14: Trap

Renesmee and Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 14: Trap

I didn't get as far this time when it came to a rescue mission. I had dropped by the cottage to pick up a few things when Mom, Dad, and Alice walked in.

"Nessie, we know you're in here. Back away from whatever you're doing, and stay where you are." Alice's irritated voice shouted.

I groaned, and stood up.

And then they were all in my room.

"What do you think you're doing, Nessie?" Alice yelled shrilly.

"I—" I started.

"Don't talk to her that way, Alice. Surely she has a reasonable explanation." My father said.

"Well—" I tried again.

"But now I can't see!" Alice complained.

"Alice! Shh!" My mother demanded.

They all looked at me.

"Jacob's in trouble." I whispered, agonized by the fact.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked quickly.

"I woke up, and Jake was gone. They left a note." I took the note out of my back pocket and showed it to him.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"It has to be the Volturi. Which I should be watching—" Alice began.

"But why couldn't Jacob defend himself? Phase, call for help?" My mother wondered aloud.

I sunk down on my bed, fighting back tears.

My mother sat next to me and threw an arm around me.

"Alice, you'll need to stay behind so that you can keep watch on what you can. We'll head to Italy tonight." He muttered.

"I'm coming with you." My mother announced.

My father stared down at her with wide eyes. "No, you're not."

"Yes I am! I can defend myself, Edward. I won't be left behind."

"Can we save this for later? We need to go!" I yelled, standing up.

The three of them stared down at me with mixed expressions.

"What?" I asked.

"You're definitely not going." My dad said.

I groaned. "Yes, I am! Plus, I can't stay behind if Alice is!"

"She really won't be able to see much, since this situation completely revolves around Jacob."

Tears started to fall, fast and hard and furious. "You and mom get to go! Why can't I?" I asked.

"We can defend ourselves. You can't. We're not going to lose you." My mother said softly.

Defeated, I slumped back onto my pillows so they couldn't see the frustrated tears pouring down my face. Jake needed me, and I couldn't protect him. My family was about to race off to the Volturi to save him, and now they were in danger too. I was the problem, and I knew I had to be the one to fix it. But how could I get away from them without my dad reading my—

I paused, and immediately began thinking of something else, impatiently waiting for him to leave. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle and the others. We need to decide who's going and who is not." He stared at my mom and I pointedly, and I saw her glare back at him. I knew she would not accept being left behind.

Neither would I.

They left the room, Alice following slowly behind them. I knew she was frustrated, mostly Jacob and I for being half-breeds. I knew she couldn't stand being helpless. I knew I was to stay in the cottage, because Alice would probably be staying at the main house. She would see better that way, but not much better. As dad had said – Jacob was completely wrapped up into the situation, which made him disappear completely, along with whatever else was involved. My parents would probably end up disappearing too – how many others would this affect?

It was all my fault. Jacob was gone, and I missed him more than anything – it felt like half of me was lost. But how could I find it again? There was no way I could sneak past dad…unless I kept my thoughts perfectly empty…I had done it before. Maybe I had a shoot…it was better than sticking around waiting for something bad to happen. As long as I stayed far enough out of range, they couldn't catch me. With a quick burst of impulse, I grabbed a stack of old unspent birthday money hidden under my pillow, threw it into my half-packed duffle bag, and was out the door before I could change my mind, or think about the difficulties I'd certainly face along the way. Like the Volturi. It was easy to forget that you weren't a super-powerful vampire when you were around them all the time.

I ran along the edge of the forest, just out of my dad's hearing range – hopefully, anyways. I knew I didn't have much time – it wouldn't take them long to figure out I had gone. They could be checking up on me right now, only to find I wasn't in the cottage. I willed my legs to carry me faster.

Finally, I reached the airport and bought the first ticket I could to Italy. I groaned when I checked my watch – I had a solid half hour to waste before they would start boarding. I tapped my foot anxiously against the floor, looking around with shifty eyes. They would know immediately that I would be in the airport. This was the first place they would look.

I tried not to think about that. Instead, I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a decent plan. At least I had one ally among the Volturi – Alec. I didn't feel any relief, though. I felt like there was a large pit in my stomach, telling me that this was going to go horribly wrong – I was falling right into the trap, and I knew it.

I couldn't even think of any plan, any idea on how to stop this from happening. I was a half-breed, and I didn't know how to fight or defend myself. It was a suicide mission, but I knew I couldn't stand by while everyone I loved was put at risk. Not again because of me.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and realized I had dozed off for a bit. I checked the time, and my eyes widened – the plane doors would probably be closing in another five minutes. I got up, and swung my duffle bag over my shoulder quickly.

At the same time, I noticed two people running towards the gate, only a short distance away from me now. With a stab of horror, I realized it was my parents. I gasped, and ran to the boarding area. I nearly threw my ticket at the attendant – she scanned it, punched a hole in it, and gave it back to me with a small smile. "You just made it – the doors are closing as soon as you get in. Have a nice flight."

I ran, ran as fast as I could, onto the plane. As soon as I was inside, I walked back to the very end of the seats, grabbing a window seat. I took a deep breath. All we had to do was take off now, and I would be on my way. I strapped myself in with the seat belt.

Finally, finally, I saw flight attendants shutting the doors. They couldn't stop me now – not in public, at least. I prayed that the next flight to Italy wasn't for a long time – I was doing this for them, my family. My Jacob.

Finally, my plane was on the move. A few minutes later, I was propelled high into the sky, towards my looming fate. At least I had plenty of time to think about how in the hell I was going to do this. How I was going to save Jake, how I was going to escape.

I closed my eyes, searching for an answer at the same time that I was thinking of Jacob, just his face. He was smiling at me behind my lids – a tear escaped from my eye, falling down onto my cheek. I took a deep breath, wiping it away. I had no time to be a coward now. There was no going back.

**P.S. Sorry this took SO LONG. I had a major writing block for a really ridiculous amount of time. I'll try to write more regularly now…stay tuned for more!**


	16. Chapter 15: Bargain

Glowing Horizon: Renesmee & Jacob

Chapter 15: Bargain

When I touched down in Italy, I grabbed my bag and nearly ran for the exit, knocking people out of my way. They shot me angry sidelong glances that I ignored.

And then I was faced with a dilemma – how I was I going to get to Volterra? Renting a car would take too long, as would a bus or a taxi. I couldn't run, I was just as slow. I bit my lip, considering my limited options. Suddenly, she noticed a shiny black Vespa parked nearby, and the key was in the ignition. Was that pure luck, or should it be considered it a doomed fate? At the same time, I noticed what had to be the owner, standing not too far from it…but maybe just enough. I had never stolen anything, not in my whole life, but I supposed there was a first for everything. This was a dire situation.

I snuck up behind the Vespa, and then quickly hopped on, throwing on the helmet and revving the engine to life. I knew the owner had turned around, for he was running towards his Vespa and yelling at me in fluent Italian. I pushed down as hard as possible on the gas, and then I was on the road, the owner and the airport far behind me.

I then noticed another dilemma: I had no idea where in the hell I was going. I had been to Volterra before, but I had been unconscious for the transportation part. I stopped next to a parked car on the side of the road, starting to panic. I was losing time. I walked over to the car, and the inhabitant rolled down the window. It was a man, middle-aged – he seemed Italian, in looks. Hopefully he knew.

"Um…Volterra? Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked, gesturing towards the road.

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Straight all the way. Left at the church – can't miss it." I was sure he couldn't speak much English, but it was enough.

"Thank you!"

And then I was back on the road, the wind whipping through my hair. Finally, I reached an old, decrepit church, and another road to the left of it. Remembering the man's instructions, I followed the road, and then noticed the large town coming into view.

It was definitely Volterra – this place had haunted me since I had left.

As soon as I was inside the walls of the city, I parked the Vespa and got out, running towards no place in particular. But all I knew to do was run – my brain was in a chaotic frenzy, and I had no idea what to do now. I wanted to break down and cry again childishly, but I knew that this was not the time.

I ran down a dark alleyway, and suddenly ran into someone wearing a dark hood.

"Sorry." I murmured, trying to move out of the way – whoever it was grasped my shoulders and looked at me square in the eye.

"Demetri." I hissed in recognition, and he smiled deviously, grabbing a hold of my arm. I tried to pull free, but it was no use.

"It looks like Alec's plan worked after all. Follow me, and don't dare to try anything. It will be of no use." He let go of my arm, leading me further into the alley.

I gasped. _Alec's plan_? My heart sunk to my feet, a mix of betrayal and anger and pain touching my features. It couldn't be. He wouldn't do this. Had all he said been a lie? Was he really just a spy? I had trusted him, and he had betrayed us. I had confided in him.

I followed Demetri into the Volturi lair, and didn't try to escape. This had been my goal, after all. The only problem was that I had no plan, no idea, no nothing. It wouldn't be much of a shock if they killed me straight away.

I gulped as I was ushered into the main room – where I was immediately face-to-face with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec…and _Jacob_.

I gasped as I saw him lying there, unconscious by the looks of it. He was in human form, his mouth hanging open. He was also tied up with rope at his arms and feet.

"_What did you do to him?_" I screamed, running over to him and sinking down onto my knees beside him. "Let him go!" I yanked at his ropes, and then Felix was there, yanking me back roughly. He held my hands behind my back, and I struggled helplessly.

"Ah, Renesmee Cullen. What an absolute pleasure it is to see you again." Aro smiled at me. I glared at him with a look of pure hate.

"Let him go!" I yelled again. "Kill me, I don't care – just let him go! Please!"

"Renesmee, you know that we do not wish to harm you," He smiled widely, "Or your half-breed shapeshifter."

"Sure, but I doubt you brought me here for no reason at all. You want something. You trapped me. You knew I would come."

He sighed. "Yes, this is true, dear Renesmee. Your powers would be a great addition…join us, and we will let him go."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I demanded, glaring at Alec. He shot me an apologetic look, which I rejected instantly in revulsion. He saw it on my face, I was sure.

"As I have said, I do not wish to harm him. All I have sought after is you, and your useful abilities. Join us, Renesmee, and he will be free the very moment that you say yes."

"What about my family? You have to promise to leave them alone too!" I yelled.

He sighed. "Wouldn't you rather have your family here with you, Renesmee? Your mother, your father…even lovely Alice."

"No! Leave them alone! Take me instead!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot. And you are not in a place to do much bargaining, Renesmee." He smiled at me wistfully, almost like a scolding grandfather.

I clenched my teeth together with a very audible snap.

"I want to talk to Jake first, before he leaves." I said, my brain forming a plan of its own, fueled by false hope.

Aro raised his eyebrows, but nodded. He seemed amused by my request.

"Of course. But keep in mind that Felix and Alec will be guarding the doors. Come, Jane, Marcus, Caius. Let us give Renesmee and her shapeshifter a moment." He ushered them out, Jane throwing me nasty glances behind Aro's back. Demetri stayed behind, too, to guard the doors. I sighed. So much for an escape.

As soon as the doors shut, and I was alone with Jacob, I ran over to him, my shoes echoing loudly throughout the empty room. It was eerie.

I kneeled down beside him, and put a hand on his cheek.

"Jacob. Jake, wake up." I said impatiently, shaking him slightly.

His eyelids twitched, and he groaned, but he did not wake up completely.

I leaned down and touched his lips to mine for just a moment, and then pulled away after he began to stir.

"Ness! What are you doing here?" he yelled out.

"I came for you. They're going to let you go." I smiled weakly, wondering if this was the last time I'd see him. My heart ached, like someone was stabbing me. But I had to do it, for him. He'd be safe.

He sat up quickly. "They knocked me out. I don't even know how they did it, it was all so fast. I didn't have time to do anything. I only remember thinking of you, worrying about you, before everything went dark…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. You said they were going to let _me_ go…Renesmee, you can't. You can't stay here." His voice rose.

I looked down, about to break down again. "I have to. If I stay, they'll let you go alive. And my family will be safe, for a little while at least. Long enough for them to run."

Jake snorted. "You honestly believe that they'll let me go? That they'd let your parents off the hook?"

"I have to try." Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm not leaving, not without you. _Never_."

I sighed, trying to sound defeated. "I love you." I said.

I bit my lip, touching his face again – this time to tell him something. I prayed that it would work – it was all I had.

He smiled up at me, his eyes saying _Sounds like a plan_.


	17. Chapter 16: Adrenaline

Glowing Horizon: Nessie & Jacob

Chapter 16: Adrenaline

All was silent when the Volturi re-entered the room. I took a deep breath – I had a role to play now, and I couldn't slip up, or the consequences would be fatal for both of us. But I knew that I would rather die right now then go home without Jacob. I gulped at the thought, unable to process it. I tried to tell myself not to think that way, not yet. There was still hope – there had to be.

I had loosened Jacob's bindings quickly and quietly, so he could escape easily enough. He would be able to phase, and I would climb onto his back as fast as I could. He'd launch us out of the nearest stain-glass window. We had decided that maybe a few cuts and bruises weren't as bad as dying.

But part of me knew that the plan was too simple. The Volturi were clever, and I knew that it wouldn't be easy. They might already know that we were planning an escape.

Aro walked towards us. My heart was beating out of my chest, so loud it seemed to fill the whole room.

Without any warning whatsoever, Jane stepped forward and smiled at Jacob beatifically.

Jacob seemed to convulse on the ground, and he yelled out once in pain. I could see the desolation on his face, and I nearly dropped to my knees, the pain in his eyes doubled in my own.

"STOP! Please, STOP!" I yelled, sobbed – Felix came over and held me in an unbreakable grasp again, ignoring my wild struggles.

Jane looked away with a smug expression on her face – I wished I were a real vampire, so that I could kill her. Cause _her_ some pain.

Jacob let out a sudden gust of breath, not meeting my gaze. He just stared at Jane like a hawk, watched her every move.

"Thank you, dearest Jane." Aro's gaze drifted to me. "Do not doubt our abilities, Renesmee. It would be…unwise." And then he smiled naturally, and I cringed. He saw it.

He sighed. "Dear, oh dear. It seems as if there is only one option." He was right next to me then, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, only one option." He let go. I suddenly remembered that he had the ability to read every thought I'd ever had.

We were doomed, and we both knew it.

"Felix, Demetri." He gestured towards Jacob, and my heart sunk to my toes.

So fast that I didn't even see it coming, Felix let go of me while Demetri took his place holding me tight, no escape possible. He had one hand tight on my throat.

Felix walked over to Jacob, his eyes pure crimson -- violent. "Transform and she dies." He said through his teeth, lifting Jacob off the floor by the neck.

I gasped as he took Jake's jaw in his hand, ready to snap it. Realizing that Jacob's life was about to end – and my own, I knew I only had one thing left to try.

"NO! Please, please, no! Let him go! Kill me, keep me, I don't care, let him GO!" I screamed, shrill and demanding.

"We would have, Renesmee, if you had not foolishly planned to escape. We will be keeping you, and your skills will be used as they are needed. You are so talented." He smiled again expectantly, as if she should be pleased that he had complimented her. "Felix." He signaled, and it seemed like everything slowed down. I met Jacob's tortured gaze for a moment, all of the happy memories we had shared in the last few weeks passing by in my mind, like someone flipping the pages of a book. Was that all I would have with him – a few weeks? Tears fell down my cheeks, one at a time. It had seemed like just yesterday we had told each other everything, finally able to be together. And now it was over.

I didn't close my eyes when Felix put his hands tighter against Jake's jaw. I just stared into his eyes, for as long as I could. I would stay with him until the end, and then I could only pray that an end would come for me too, as soon as possible.

Just as Felix flexed his arms, about to end two lives, the large doors at the end of the room slammed open, and I looked up in shock.

More than fifty vampires filed into the room, followed by about twenty wolves. I gasped when I saw my parents at the front, fierce expressions on their faces. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle stood behind them, followed by many other faces. Some I recognized from when I was young – Zafrina, Kate, my long lost friends. In a normal situation, I would have been happy to see them. But now I couldn't be. In the very back, behind all of the vampires, stood all of the wolves – I recognized the colors of fur – Seth, Sam, Leah, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul. They were all there, along with others. I couldn't believe it. My heart filled with relief at the same time that it filled with dread – they were sentencing themselves by trying to save us.

None of the Volturi said anything – they seemed speechless, shocked, for the first time in a long time. Felix dropped his hand, just as Demetri dropped his hold on me. Marcus and Caius moved closer to Aro, as did Jane and Alec. I saw my mother's eyes shifting back and forth – clearly using her shield, trying to protect us all.

My father folded his arms, narrowing his eyes – clearly reading the minds of the Volturi.

There was silence – no one had expected this, not even myself.

"Carlisle, dear friend. May I ask why you have decided to ambush us?" Aro asked politely, although his voice shook.

"It's not as much an ambush as it is a defense, Aro. We considered it necessary, seeing how you had kidnapped Jacob and forced Renesmee to follow."

"You know I am ever so interested in Renesmee's talents, dear Carlisle. I do not wish to harm her."

"Our alliance with the werewolves is still strong, Aro. We intend to keep it that way, which means Jacob is a part of us as well. And I think we interrupted you trying to cause _him_ harm." My father spoke up. Carlisle shot him a warning glance.

Aro's head turned automatically to Dad.

It was clear that Aro felt overwhelmed by the situation, exposed. This hadn't been what he had planned.

"It almost looks as if you are looking for a fight, bringing all these…soldiers of yours." Aro paused, smiling wide. "Even shapeshifters."

"We had a feeling it would be necessary. If we had come alone, well…the results would have been…" Carlisle started, his eyebrows raised.

"Fatal." Aro finished, his smile getting wider, less genuine.

Carlisle merely nodded, stiff and serious.

There was a long pause.

"I will have to confer with my brothers, it seems." Aro turned his back on my family, huddling close to Marcus and Caius. Their conversation was tense, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Again, I wished I were a full vampire.

My parents looked over at me with grim, wistful expressions. I wanted to run over and hug them, but I knew I couldn't. Jacob, my mother and my dad shared a meaningful glance that I didn't understand at all.

Aro turned around, followed by Marcus and Caius.

"We are offering you all one last chance. Join us now, or prepare to fight." Caius said.

No one spoke up, no one said anything. I gulped, thinking of what would happen in the next few moments. Jacob and I exchanged horrified expressions. I took a deep breath, but it was labored and shaky. I glanced over at my parents again – would this be the last time that I would see them?

I left one last thought for my dad, and I hoped he would remember it._ I'll do everything I can to stop this. I love you, dad. I love you all. Thank you…for everything. Please never forget it. _

Another tear rolled down my face, and my dad looked over at me with a pained expression. His eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced at Jake again, who just nodded.

Everything happened very quickly then, so fast that I didn't have time to register any of it. Everyone was just a blur. Suddenly, someone came to my side and yanked me around the waist, throwing me onto their back. And then the skin I felt turned to fur – Jacob.

No – I had to go back, I had to help them. I couldn't go! Now I understood the glances between my parents and Jacob, with a roll of nausea. I would have tried to jump off, but everything was so chaotic and loud that all I could do was hang on for dear life and close my eyes as I felt Jacob leap up, sending the window in front of us shattering.

I had turned around just a second before – trying to catch a glimpse of anything. I instantly regretted it. There was my mom, in the center of the vampires, closing her eyes, focusing on nothing but protection. My dad was at the front of the line, fighting against Demetri – I couldn't tell who had the upper hand. I saw little Alice fighting against Jane and Alec with Jasper and a few other vampires – Zafrina was one of them. Emmett fought against Felix, while Carlisle and Esme fought Aro – I wondered if he was a weak fighter, if he only relied on his priceless, talented gems. A stab of fear shocked through me like electricity at seeing them all behind me, knowing that I could do nothing to help. Someone would die…more tears fell down my face, although I felt numb and empty.

And then reality came on. I felt glass shards piercing my skin, and I screamed when I realized Jacob and I were flying through the air. I saw and felt warm blood flowing from my arm, my face, my legs. It was all too much.

Jacob didn't stop running, and I knew he wouldn't, not for a long time. My adrenaline was all used up, and I knew it.

Everything faded, and it seemed like I was looking through a straw until all I saw was blackness.


	18. Chapter 17: Silence

Glowing Horizon: Nessie and Jacob

Chapter 17: Silence

When I woke up, I was suddenly aware that I was lying down on some cold, uneven surface – some sort of forest ground, I guessed -- and all was quiet, other than some tense breathing beside me, which I was pretty positive belonged to Jacob. I sighed happily, ready to open my eyelids and see his face. Although my thoughts were happy, I couldn't help but think there was something I was missing, some dark and looming thing I had forgotten…

I opened my eyes, and there was Jake, watching me. His face was close to mine, and his eyes were a mix of worry, frustration, and sadness. His eyes reminded me of what had happened. What I didn't want to remember. With a roll of nausea, the memories of the past few hours came back to me. The Volturi…my family…

I gasped, sitting straight up. The sudden movement made me dizzy, and even more nauseous. I put my hand to my head, feeling all sorts of burns and stings all over my body.

"Ow." I murmured, wincing.

Jacob held my hand anxiously, squeezing it.

"Are you okay? I got most of the glass out of your arms, but I'm definitely no doctor –" He cut off. I gulped, suddenly reminded of Carlisle. I took a deep breath, and we didn't speak for a second.

"I'm fine. Where are we, anyways?" I asked, looking around. I was right – definitely some sort of forest.

"Way north of Volterra. We're right by an airport – I was just waiting for you to wake up." He said in a quiet tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Well, first we're going to go back to Forks, so we can pack, finish up some things. Then we'll go somewhere else, pretty far away. We'll have to stay on the run for a while…"

"Is that what my parents wanted you to do?"

He just nodded.

I swallowed again. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No. I promised your parents a really long time ago that if something like this ever happened, I'd take care of you. Protect you. And I'm going to." He spoke with a firm conviction.

I sniffed slightly, trying to hold back the mist in my eyes.

I stood up, feeling more of the pains in my body now. I took a deep breath, and held his hand tighter.

"Let's go."

We didn't talk on the way to the airport, or while we were waiting to board the plane. When we were both seated, prepared for the liftoff, I just leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, but I wouldn't sleep. I felt sick, uneasy, anxious, scared. I wanted to race back to Volterra, find my family. Save the day. But then I remembered that I couldn't, not ever. And also that there was no way Jacob was keeping his eyes off me, letting me disappear again. I had absolutely nothing wrong with staying right here, right by Jacob's side, forever…but what had just happened only hours ago had put a large weight onto my shoulders, one that I would never forget. How would I ever know what had happened? How would they find us, if they had survived? I prayed that they would. They had to be alive. They had to.

I shuddered against Jacob's shoulder at the thought of anyone not surviving because of me. He tightened his warm arm around me, which gave me comfort. I wasn't alone, and I never would be. As long as I had Jake, life would go on. I would be happy.

And with that thought in mind, I fell asleep on Jacob's warm shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up, we were just touching down in Seattle. Jacob kissed my forehead, but still said nothing. I held on to his hand as we got off the plane. We took a taxi all the way to Forks, and it was much like the plane ride. I rested tight against Jacob's side, and said nothing. I could feel a breakdown coming, but I knew I would be okay for a while longer.

Finally, the taxi stopped a ways away from the mansion…I gulped, tormented at the thought of all the memories that were left there. Jacob helped me out, and carried our luggage as we walked to the cottage in silence. I opened the door in silence, and walked all the way to my room, pretending to be numb to all of the memories around me, threatening to crush me.

I knew Jacob could feel my incoming breakdown, because as soon as he set the luggage down in my room he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I tucked my face into his chest, and tried not to cry. But I failed. It only took a second for my few tears to turn into massive, hysterical sobs. Jacob picked me up in his arms, and put me down on the bed. He lay down next to me, and let me cry endlessly into his chest. I knew I was torturing him by crying, but every time I tried to stop it only got worse. I had to let it run its course.

At one point, I had fallen asleep, and I began to dream. In my dream, I was walking the streets of Volterra, wearing a beautiful white dress that flowed out and made me look much prettier than I was – almost like a full vampire. And then I reached the place where Jacob and I had jumped out of the window to escape, and I peered inside.

I gasped in horror when I saw the dead bodies lying there – my parents, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles. My friends. The wolves. And the Volturi were gone, none of them lying there, staring up at me with empty expressions.

I stood up straight in bed, gasping. I was sweating like crazy, and my pulse was racing.

Jacob jumped up at the same time I did, and widened his eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

He took my hand. "Are you alright?" he asked again, but this time his tone was different. I was sure he was referring to my sobbing session the night before. I took another deep breath.

"I will be. Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How will they find us without Alice?" I had to assume that they were alive, or I wouldn't be able to bear it.

He didn't question my question.

"They will, Ness. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." But I could tell he was saddened, too. Maybe more than he was letting on.

I nodded.

He leaned in to kiss me softly, and I responded. Instantly, my troubles were forgotten, which was probably why he did it right then. He pulled away fairly quickly, and off the bed.

"Come on, let's go to my dad's place."

I let him pull me along. I was anxious to go to La Push – being in the cottage just haunted me, made me feel restless.

A few minutes later, we were knocking on Billy's door.

He answered, and his expression was somber until he saw us.

"Renesmee? Jacob?" He exclaimed, shocked.

We walked in, and sat down at the kitchen table. We explained everything.

"I knew they shouldn't have all gone. I don't feel good about this, Jacob. They wouldn't leave us hanging for this long."

"I know."

Silence. I gulped.

"I'm just relieved that at least you two are safe – sort of. Sue is coming over in a few minutes, Nessie. She can help fix you up."

"Charlie too?" I asked, wondering if I'd have to pretend all was well. How would we explain this to him? How would we explain that he might never see his daughter again?

"No. We've been trying to distract him, keep him busy. Sue's claiming she wants to stop by her house and grab some Chinese take-out menus."

I nodded.

We stayed mostly silent. Sue came over, and she had cried for a long time when she was told that both of her kids were missing. Afterwards, she cleaned up my wounds and patched me up in silence.

We ate dinner together – another silent event – and then we left. I wanted time to be with just Jacob – it was easier, and it made me forget about what had happened.

We didn't go back to the cottage. I didn't need to touch Jacob to tell him that – he knew.

We walked along the beach, hand in hand, like we would always do, just for fun when it was just us.

"When will we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow probably."

"Does Billy know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I told him he should go into hiding, too, take Charlie somehow. He might."

I looked down at the sand, trying not to cry again. I couldn't, not anymore. It was just depressing to know that all of this was my fault, that I had affected this many people.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I wasn't a half-vampire, they would have never captured you, and everyone would still be…still be here." I said, refusing to say the word _alive_.

We both lay down on the sand, and I rested my head on his warm chest again while holding his hand.

"I love you, Renesmee." Was all he said.

I pressed my lips against his hand in response, and then drifted off to sleep in his arms, the only place I could be happy in such a silent, saddened moment.


	19. Chapter 18: Found

Glowing Horizon: Renesmee & Jacob

Chapter 18: Found

_One Year Later…_

I yawned, stretching my arms as I woke. I sat up in bed, noticing the smell of bacon and eggs. I hopped out of bed, and followed my nose. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jacob standing there over the stove, cooking. Even though he had been doing the same thing for the past six months or so, it never ceased to amaze me. I was starting to get used to human food, oddly enough, and it actually tasted good sometimes. I still preferred blood to anything else, but I found that I could go hunting less often if I ate human food in between. I sat up on the counter just as Jake turned around with a plate full of food and handed it to me with a fork.

He came to sit next to me with his own plate, and I smiled at him.

"Where are we headed today?" I asked, just as I did every morning now.

Ever since the incident a year ago, Jacob and I had been traveling all over the place. Our lives had become very business-like, our only goal being to find our family. We knew that they were out there somewhere, and we wouldn't stop until we at least got an answer.

We would spend a week in one state, combing every small city and town for a familiar face. And every time we were disappointed with our results. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was like looking for needles in a big haystack, and we both knew it. Maybe they weren't staying in the same place for very long, either. But whatever was going on, we knew we couldn't just sit around and wait for them to come home, because…maybe they never would. I gulped at the thought, praying for otherwise. We had to find them, we had to.

Our lives had gone on hold ever since the battle. I still wore Jacob's engagement ring on my finger, but we had made no plans to get married, or to do anything else that would make our relationship any more official. We hadn't changed – I still loved Jake as much as I had before, and I was sure he felt the same way about me. But we both couldn't help but feel it was wrong to plan a wedding when no one would be there to celebrate, none of our friends and family. So we floated along in an endless, dreary state of being, trying to hang onto any hope we had left. But I couldn't help but feel discouraged – it had been a year. Wouldn't they have found us by now? Surely, if they were out there somewhere, they'd be looking for us, too.

It was all very frustrating.

"Well, if we head up north a ways we could hit the border of Georgia, and check the perimeter there."

I sighed. We were still in Florida, and nothing had been a success, no traces of them at all. There were still a few cities we hadn't checked, but Jacob wanted to move north, because he was pretty convinced that they were not in Florida. I couldn't help but want to check every single nook and cranny, every space.

"Jacob, do you think maybe we should just pick a place and stay there for a while?" I asked hesitantly.

"We've already talked about this, Ness. If they're looking for us, too, we'll be more likely to cross paths with them if we're on the move. What if they did the same thing – decide to stay in one place, and wait for us to find them? We'd never find them if we stayed put." He forked a bite of eggs and bacon into his mouth, staring at me.

I sighed again. "I just feel so helpless. It's impossible – the world is too big. They could be anywhere, looking for us."

"Don't forget that we left the notes. I have a feeling the first places they'd look is back in Forks and in Denali."

I bit my lip. Before we had left Forks, we left a note at the house, telling them where we'd be at certain times. We left a similar note in Denali, where Tanya and her family had lived before….

"Yeah, maybe. But it's been a year, Jacob…" I sighed, my eyes wistful.

"It's going to be alright, Ness. I promise." He leaned down to press his lips against my forehead.

"Can we go hunting?" I asked.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I just want a distraction."

He nodded; nowadays, when we weren't looking for them, we'd be finding ways to distract ourselves. Hunting was one of those ways.

We ran through the swamp-like forest nearby, looking for anything to hunt. There really wasn't much in Florida. We found a few small animals, but nothing that was enough to satisfy. Jacob transformed back into his human form and met me back where we had come.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until he wiped away the tears with his warm fingers. Without a word, he took me into his arms. Again, I was so glad I had Jacob. I wouldn't have survived otherwise.

I opened my eyes, still tucked into his embrace. And then I saw her.

"Alice!" I yelled – shouted, really.

"Nessie?" I couldn't believe it was her. It was so good to see her, to hear her voice.

I ran to her, and threw my arms around her. She hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much!" I sobbed.

She smiled down at me. "I've missed you too. Even Jacob." She waved to him as he walked over to hug her.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm with Jazz. Em and Rose are around here somewhere, too. We've been looking for you for ages. We prayed that nothing happened to you…"

My head swelled with relief. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. They were all alive and together…but I knew who was missing. None of us brought up the questions we were dying to know, or the answers. Part of me didn't want to know.

She took my hand, and I smiled at her through my tears. Jacob took my other hand and squeezed it tight.

"Where are you guys staying?" Jacob asked.

"Nowhere, really. We've just been on the move."

"We've been staying at this abandoned house nearby. We could all meet back there to talk?" I offered.

"Sounds good. I'll get the others." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before skipping away.

Jacob and I just stared at each other. Finally, we were no longer alone. We had found our family – or at least some of them. Finally, we could get answers.

We went back to the house, and waited on the sofa together for Alice and the others to come back.

"I'm scared, Jacob." I said quietly.

"Of what?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"The truth."

"Me too." He said, wrapping an arm around me. I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his breath come and go.

"It'll be alright, Ness. I know it will."

"As long as I'm with you, that'll be true." I whispered.

And then the door opened, and there they were.

We all spent a few minutes just hugging each other, glad to be together.

"Nessie! You haven't changed much. How are you and Jake getting along? Married yet?" Emmett joked; I rolled my eyes, his playfulness making me feel almost normal.

"No, Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Ness! Your wedding really got put on hold, didn't it?" Rose asked, sadness seeping into her voice.

I nodded. "It's fine, though, I mean…we have forever, right?" I half-smiled, even though it wasn't fine. I wanted to be married to him more than anything.

"I have to start planning again! Ugh, I've been so out of synch! Don't worry, Ness. A wedding masterpiece is coming your way." Alice nodded, and I couldn't help but smile.

Jake laughed.

"Ugh, I thought I smelled something like wet dog." Rose sneered.

"Missed you too, Blondie."

After all the joking had passed, things got serious.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"How much do you want to know?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I took a deep breath, and Jake squeezed my hand again.

"Everything."


	20. Chapter 19: Separate Ways

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 19: Separate Ways

"Things were chaotic. And that's probably a big understatement." Alice said.

I bit my lip. "Alice…please, just tell me…who…"

She sighed. "I would love to tell you that your parents and Carlisle and Esme are alright, but the fact is that I'm not sure."

I gulped, unable to speak. Luckily, Jacob did for me.

"What do you mean, not sure?" He narrowed his eyes.

She sighed again. "Your mother was focusing completely on protecting everyone. Your father was focusing on trying to kill Demetri and protect your mother at the same time. Everyone was trying to protect her, but the Volturi knew she was the first one they had to get to. I was getting so many visions at one time that it was hard to focus. All I kept seeing were flickers, things were changing so quickly."

"Alice…who died?" I whispered so quietly that I wondered if anyone could hear it, but she did.

Alice looked down.

"Two wolves. I don't know who – they were in their wolf form when they..." she cleared her throat before continuing, "Kate. Zafrina. Peter, Charlotte. Probably more, but like I said, there was so much going on I could barely focus on anything in particular." She kept her eyes on the ground. It was obvious to me that she had been mourning them for the past year, but at the same time she was trying to forget.

I gasped. Zafrina was _dead_? We had met when I was little, and she had visited every couple years after that. She would have been due for a visit…

I had never known Peter, Charlotte, and Kate as well as Zafrina, but I knew that they were close friends of the family. And now they were gone, too.

Jacob's eyes were blank and staring – obviously wondering what two wolves Alice had witnessed, lying on the ground…gone…I loved the wolves as much as my own family, and losing two of them would be heartbreak. Especially if they had imprints…I thought of Emily, of Claire, of Kim.

I was on the verge of tears, but I held it in.

We were silent for another short moment.

"I saw a lot of wolves escaping, too, with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella…"

I gulped.

"What about the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"Demetri's dead. That's one good thing that came out of this." Emmett spoke up.

I felt a tiny bit of relief for that.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius ran off pretty quickly. They're not fighters." Rose said, staring ahead almost as if she was watching the battle like a movie in her head.

"Jane ran off too, along with a few guard members." Jasper said.

Alice continued to look down with a strange expression on her face.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. Somehow I knew what was coming next.

"Alec's gone, Renesmee." She whispered, pain in her eyes for my loss.

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears, my head falling into my hands. Even if he had betrayed us, I had still loved him for some reason, and I couldn't take that back now. He was behind my eyelids now, innocence touching his expression. Whether it was a sham or real, it still made me ache with sadness.

Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me, which made me remember that no matter how much I had loved Alec, it could never dream of touching what I had with Jake. That thought made me open my eyes and raise my head.

"So you saw them escape, right? My parents. Carlisle and Esme. Why don't you know where they are? Why can't you see them?" I asked, wondering if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well, I have a pretty good guess." She glared at Jacob.

"One of the wolves are with them." I stated.

She nodded, still frustrated.

I took a deep breath. It could have been a lot worse, I figured. I would mourn for Alec, and hopefully I would be able to move on. For now, it seemed, all that was left to do was wait. Not much had changed.

"So what now?" Jake asked, his arm still around me. It was probably what was holding my tears in.

"I think we need to split up." Alice said hesitantly.

I made a face as a flash of pain washed through me. Losing Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had been hard enough. And now we had to be split up again? Even if our family wasn't whole, it felt more complete now than it had for the past year.

"But why, Alice?" I groaned.

She sighed. "I feel like the places they'd check first would be Forks, Alaska, and Brazil. We've been checking in every couple of months for them there, too, but we might have not hit them at the right time. So, if me and Jazz head up to Forks, Rose and Em will go to Brazil, and you guys can go to Alaska. Eventually, we'll run into them." There wasn't one bit of hesitation in her voice. She was telling herself that they were alive, too.

"Wait. Why Brazil?" I asked.

"Well, when you were little, and it almost turned into a battle with the Volturi, your parents told Jacob to take you down to Rio. Plus, some of our old friends are down there that they might run into."

I nodded. It made sense.

"Promise you'll call every day." I told Alice and Rose. They both nodded with a small smile.

"And if you need any fashion advice—" Alice started, but I gave her a glare that cut her off. Jake laughed.

And we went our separate ways, again.


	21. Chapter 20: Message

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 20: Message

We followed Alice's decision, and went to Alaska. It wasn't surprising to find the Denali house empty, but it was still eerie and discomforting nonetheless.

At least I wasn't alone. I had Jacob with me, and I was able to avoid the cold air every night by cuddling into Jake's warm side. Plus, I talked to Alice almost every day on the phone. Sometimes for hours. It was such a relief to know that she was safe – that some part of my family was intact. I called Rose and Emmett too, every once in a while, but Alice could comfort me in ways no one else could. She would distract me by talking about clothes and numerous other things that kept my mind busy.

Overall, we were doing okay. Not perfect, but okay. I knew Jake was having a tough time dealing with the fact that two wolves were gone, and not knowing who they were. I also knew that part of him didn't want to know. We were frightened of the truth, afraid that it would tear apart our family forever.

Sometimes Jacob and I fought, fought over stupid things. We were both tense, waiting for any news. Some days were harder than others. One night in particular struck my memory.

I found Jacob staring intently at the engagement ring on my finger that night, which started the argument.

"Why are you staring at my ring?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I knew what he would say next, but I didn't want to hear it. It felt like we'd had this argument a lot lately.

"Just wondering if I should've given it to you at all."

I flinched as if his words had burned me.

"What are you talking about? What's that supposed to mean?"

His voice got louder. "What are we going to do, Ness? Just let our lives…stop? How long is that ring going to sit there on your finger collecting dust?"

I gritted my teeth. "I already told you, Jake. I just can't. I can't go and get married without my dad walking me down the aisle. Without my mom being in the front row. Without Carlisle and Esme being there. It would still be the best day of my life, but it'd be like someone stained the memory. It wouldn't be right. Stop bringing this up. Please." I said sharply, turning away from him.

He jerked my arm, pulling me around so that I had to look at him.

"Look, Ness. I love them, too. It's not just you. But don't you…don't you think they would have wanted us to move on with our lives?" He asked.

I couldn't believe him. It was like he was giving up.

"_Stop_ talking like they're already _dead_!" I screamed at him, and then I had locked myself in the bathroom for the next two hours.

He had begged me to come out over and over, and had apologized plenty of times too, but I ignored him. Not because I was angry, but because I was _sad_. Part of me was asking myself if he was right. I started to cry, and his pleading got worse, more urgent. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. He didn't try to break down the door, even though I knew he wanted to.

Finally, I knew I couldn't just sit there on the floor crying anymore. I felt pathetic, but I had needed it at the time.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

I had found Jake sitting on the other side, his fist resting on the door from knocking on it so many times. As soon as he saw me, he hopped up, beginning to apologize again.

I put a finger to his lips, and he stopped talking. And then I was in his arms, and his lips found mine.

That was how most of our arguments ended. We would kiss with enough passion to set the house on fire, and then I would fall asleep in his arms.

Most of the time I found myself thanking my lucky stars for Jake. I had no idea how I'd survive without him. I wouldn't.

Not all days were like that, though. We went hunting a lot, mostly just to waste time. Or we would stay in the house and watch TV. Or I would call Alice. Anything we did was a distraction, a way to waste time.

One day, I couldn't stop thinking about them. I couldn't stop seeing their faces. Carlisle. Esme. My mom. My dad. The wolfpack. Each face flashed past my eyelids, and no matter what distraction I tried, I couldn't ignore them. Not today.

Jacob and I sat on the sofa, watching TV, and I flinched when I saw a girl on the screen who had long, mahogany brown hair like my mom's. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned off the TV, and Jake looked at me questioningly.

"I can't stop thinking of them. Everywhere I look, I see them." I covered my face with my hands.

Jake scooted closer to me on the sofa, and put his arm around me. The electric feel of his touch on my skin gave me a sudden idea. I knew, suddenly, what distraction would work.

"Jacob", I whispered, and I knew right then that he needed me just as much as I needed him. Our thoughts were in perfect synch.

It only took half a second for our lips to mold together. My right hand locked into his hair, pulling him closer. He pressed one of his hands to my back, tightening his grip.

Neither of us stopped, or pulled away. My breathing became labored, as did his, and I moved just an inch away for just a second to catch my breath. He whispered my name, and leaned down to touch his lips to my throat.

And then I pulled his face back to mine. I began to sweat, the heat of his body pressing down on mine. Frantically, and without really noticing, I pulled my sweater over my head, leaving me in my camisole. Somehow Jacob's shirt was off, too.

I gasped as he pulled me tighter against him. All that I could feel and see was Jacob, all around me. I knew, in that moment, that I could survive anything as long as Jacob was here, here in my arms.

I let him hear my thoughts as my skin touched his. _I love you, Jake. Forever. _

He groaned in response, pressing his lips to mine with unyielding force. I opened my mouth, and our tongues were about to collide when suddenly –

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My cell phone buzzed on the table. At first we didn't stop, but then I sighed. Maybe it was Alice. Maybe something had happened. I sat up on the couch, reaching for my phone. It was a text? I hadn't gotten any text messages in a long time. Usually Alice just called.

I flipped my phone open, and gasped when I saw it, unbelieving.

"What? What happened? Ness?" Jacob asked, panicked. I ignored him – I couldn't speak. I was still staring at the message:

_I thought we agreed to no kissing when I'm within a twenty-mile radius?_

The phone slipped from my fingers, falling to the floor.


	22. Chapter 21: Together

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 21: Together

I just stared at my phone where I had dropped it on the floor, frozen.

Jacob wasn't putting up with that.

He picked up the phone as quickly as I had let it fall, and read the message. I heard him gasp, too.

We stared at each other for about a half-second, and then we both realized that my dad was within a _twenty-mile radius_.

And he was alright. Was my mom there with him, too?

Yes. Yes she was. I knew it because if something had ever happened to her, he wouldn't be here with us. He would either be out looking for her or…with her, wherever she was.

The relief was so solid – it hit me like a pound of bricks. I almost collapsed. After the relief came the anxiety – I _had_ to see them.

Both of us jumped up at the same time, running out the door. We didn't have to run far.

There they were, my mom and my dad, standing right there as if they had never left.

And then before I could even register my happiness, I was hugging them. And I was crying, too. We stayed like that for a long time before I pulled away.

"You're really okay. You're really here." I could hardly believe my own words.

They both nodded, smiling down at me. More tears came down from my face, and I knew that they'd be crying too if they could.

I noticed then that Jacob stood off to the side awkwardly, obviously not wanting to disturb the moment.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Jake? You're family, too, you know." My mom smiled, and she walked over to give him a hug.

My dad patted Jake on the back, just as he would have before everything happened, and for once my life seemed perfectly normal…but I remembered something was missing.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, biting my lip in fear.

"They're back in Forks. We decided it was best to split up. Sam and Jared are with us – they're probably not too far from here." My dad said.

Jacob took a deep breath, but he froze just as quickly.

It was clear that we all still had a lot to talk about.

"I'll call Alice." I said.

Within a few hours, all the Cullens were back together again. After a momentary bit of pure happiness, we all realized that now we had to be brought back down to Earth, and talk about everything that had happened.

We all sat in the Denali living room, on their white couches. Alice and Jasper sat on one end of the sofa, with Esme and Carlisle next to them. Esme was holding Alice's hand and Carlisle's. My parents sat on the loveseat together, and Rose and Emmett sat on the other couch opposite to them. Jacob and I curled up on the floor by the fireplace, waiting for the wolves to join us.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Part of me doesn't want to know. I'm so scared, Jake."

He just rubbed my arm soothingly in response, and everyone in the room looked my way and then quickly looked down.

"It'll be alright, Ness." My mom spoke up.

"You can't promise that." I countered.

She didn't respond.

A second later, Jared and Sam walked in. I held my breath.

"Quil, Paul, Seth and Leah are on their way here." Sam said, and then he looked towards the cold hardwood floor.

I could feel Jacob stiffen beside me.

Embry, Collin and Brady were unaccounted for.

Silence.

My eyes filled with tears suddenly, and I looked down so no one could see. Embry was gone…and Collin, and Brady…I couldn't take any of it in.

After I found out that Alec was dead, I felt like I had gone numb to pain. But now it was like someone had opened up the sores again, and I had to look at all the damage that had been done.

Jared coughed, and then spoke up.

"Quil ran into Tanya, as well. She's alive. She said she won't be coming home for a while, though…she needs some time to herself."

"Is she fine with us being here? It is her home, after all." Esme whispered.

Jared nodded. "She said it was no problem."

Silence again.

It stayed that way for another hour or so, until the other wolves joined. For once, they were not their jubilant selves. They were all completely silent. A single tear fell from Leah's face.

"I do have some good news." Quil said, and we all looked over at him, desperate for anything that was good.

"Aro is dead. Paul and I ran into him a while ago, and he was completely defenseless. He is no fighter."

We all took a deep breath. Some of the Volturi had been taken down in the battle. _Aro_ had been taken down. It was a small reassurance, but a reassurance nonetheless.

"Of course, a few are still left. It was as if they vanished as soon as the battle started. But, we'll run into them too, one day. They can't hide forever." Paul said.

We all stayed silent for a long while, mourning for all we had lost.

"Where did all of the other vamps go?" Jake asked suddenly. I could tell he was trying to sound light, but he was still hurting on the inside. I understood how he felt.

"They all returned to their homes, I believe. Everyone is pretty shaken. Time is needed, to mourn for all of their loved ones." Carlisle said.

We all stayed until the sun began to rise the next morning. I think everyone realized that we couldn't stay here forever. We had to move on.

I turned to Jacob, cuddling into his side. "I want to go home."

He nodded.

"I think…we have a wedding to plan." Alice said hesitantly.

I couldn't believe her.

"Alice, I really don't think it's the best time." I whispered.

She stood up suddenly, and everyone looked at her.

"I think there couldn't be a better time. All of us need a…new beginning. And you two…for _God's sakes_, you two have been waiting to get married forever. Would they all have wanted us to just stop everything and…and give up? We need love in our lives…now more than ever."

I had never seen her make a more serious speech.

"She's right." Sam said.

Everyone else nodded in unison.

Carlisle stood up, too.

"Let's go home. I'm sure you all want to see your loved ones, too." He gestured towards Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul.

Everyone stood up after that, joining together.

I took Jake's hand, and we walked with our family, towards home.


	23. Chapter 22: Glowing Horizon

Renesmee & Jacob: Glowing Horizon

Chapter 22: Glowing Horizon

The next few months went by in a blur. Alice was in a frenzy – she was determined to give me, as she had said before, a masterpiece of a wedding. I protested over and over, saying I didn't need anything huge or luxurious, but it was Alice, after all.

Everyone seemed to be throwing in their own little something to make our wedding great, which made me feel even more guilty. My mom was helping Alice plan the wedding, and Rosalie was helping Alice design my gown. Yes, I said _design_, not buy. Emmett and Jasper were constantly being sent to pick up _this_ from the store and put _that_ over there. My dad was even composing a piece for when we walked down the aisle.

Esme and Carlisle had been off working on their own project that everyone but Jacob and I were aware of. Whenever I asked, they just threw me some vague answer, so I eventually stopped trying.

The wolves and the vampires had never been more of a family. The mourning had brought us all so much closer, and in truth, we needed it. Leah even stopped by sometimes, to talk to Jacob and on an even more rare occasion – help out with the planning. Emily was also a frequent visitor. She would help Alice pick out flowers – they both would spend hours discussing flower arrangements and different floral scents.

All of it made me feel dizzy. I would walk into a room and try to help them, to ease some of my guilt that they were doing all of this for me, but they would just shoo me in the other direction and insist that I just relax.

At overwhelming times like that, I would call Jacob. He was always within arm's reach now, which made me happier than ever. And about two minutes after I called – I never needed to explain myself, he knew me so well – he would be right at the door, ready to take me away.

We always found ourselves walking along the beach again and again, hand in hand. It was easy to believe that nothing had really changed during these moments, when I felt his warmth beside me. The sun was setting, now, and it was a beautiful sight. I never got tired of it, even if we did it almost every day now.

"The wedding's tomorrow." Jake reminded me.

I took a deep breath. I had been trying not to think about it.

"I know."

"Are you nervous?" He smiled playfully.

I laughed. It felt good. "Not really, I don't think so anyways. I just feel like I've been on edge lately. Everyone's been planning and everything, it just makes me feel guilty that they're doing it all for us after what just happened."

We both sat down on the sand, and Jake wrapped his arms around me. I smiled in spite of myself, and I realized I had been wasting my time being on edge. I wanted to be happy, so why shouldn't I? Jacob was here with me, and that was all I ever needed to be happy.

"It's going to be fine, Nessie. I promise." He kissed my cheek.

I nodded. "You know, for once I think you're right."

He laughed, and I joined in.

"Do you realize that tomorrow you'll be Renesmee Black?" He asked, still smiling.

I titled my head to the side. "Huh. That's so weird, I never thought about it until now."

"Is it going to suck to not be a Cullen anymore? I don't think my last name is as cool as yours." He joked.

I laughed again, then grew serious.

"I couldn't be more happy to say that I'm going to be married to Jacob Black." My grin was wide.

He kissed me then, and everything was perfect.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a sudden urge to bury my head right back into my pillows.

Honestly, I was afraid. Not of marrying Jacob – of course not. More of…starting a new chapter, and leaving an old one behind. There were so many unknowns along the way, and all of that would start today.

Not that not getting out of bed would stop Alice from starting the day.

She marched into my room ten minutes later, furious.

"What are you doing?! You do realize that in another short five hours you're going to be walking down the aisle, and you're still in bed! I mean, did you really think that would stop anything? It just makes everything harder!" Alice ranted, dragging me out of bed and into her car.

"Alice, calm down," I yawned.

"Calm down?! Do you know how much planning I've done to make today absolutely perfect?" She took a deep breath.

I smiled, trying not to laugh. For some reason her rant was humorous to me. She was so small.

She ignored me until we reached the Cullen mansion.

"Look. I've only got a few hours to turn you into a gorgeous bride, so please just sit still and be good."

"What am I, a dog?"

"Only if you start barking." Alice joked.

Within a matter of seconds, I was sitting in a chair in front of Alice's vanity.

"Can I sleep? I would really rather be unconscious during this whole process." I gestured towards the numerous torture devices on the counter – blowdryers, curlers, and more makeup than I had ever seen in a cosmetic store.

"Well, it'll probably be easier while you aren't protesting. So, sure, why not." Alice smiled.

I leaned back in my chair, not really planning to go to sleep, but I did anyways. I really hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. My hair was put up into the perfect, subtle updo, soft bronze curls falling down the sides of my face. My makeup was done perfectly, too – it was just enough to make me look beautiful without looking overdone. My lashes were long and dark, and my skin was flawless.

"Do you like it?" She asked, smiling.

"How…who am I?" I said in awe.

Alice laughed. "Just make sure it comes to you before you have to say the vows."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked suddenly, my nerves starting to flare up. "What if I trip or something?" I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself – it didn't work.

"Ness, calm down. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mother on her wedding day – Jacob's waiting for you down there."

"Why did you tell my mom that Jake was waiting for her on her wedding day?!" I asked, hysterical at this point.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "You look perfect, so don't trip and fall into the sand."

"The sand? What?" Alice had kept my wedding location a secret, which I thought was pretty unfair. I couldn't even prepare for the things I could possibly embarrass myself with – until now. _Sand_.

"Nevermind. Just take deep breaths." She blew off her mistake.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing their absences for the first time.

"Getting things ready…elsewhere. Your mother is meeting us here to help you get there without having a breakdown."

"I am perfectly capable of getting there without having a breakdown, Alice!" I yelled.

She just looked at me like she didn't need to explain any further.

I groaned as she dragged me into her bedroom to slip me into my pearly white wedding dress. It was a simple thing, but perfect, which was Alice's style. A long, orange ribbon wrapped around my waist and curled its way down the edge of the dress. I didn't realize it matched the bridesmaid's dresses until Alice whisked herself away for two seconds to put on her dress – a flowing, long orange gown. It wasn't the type of orange that made your eyes hurt – it was a color in a completely different category – perfection.

"You look great, Alice!"

She rolled her eyes again, dragging me away while muttering something that sounded a lot like "_just_ like your mother…"

She added a few last-minute things to my outfit: a garter, a diamond necklace, and an extra dab of lipstick.

I heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Alice? Ness? You guys ready?" It was my mom.

Alice picked me up and we were down the steps before my mom could finish her sentence.

My mother gasped and looked as if she was about to cry – if she could.

"Oh, Renesmee! You look _beautiful_."

I smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Then she took out something from her jacket pocket – a hair piece with two blue gems embedded inside.

"I wore it on my wedding day – Charlie and Renee gave it to me." She smiled.

"Oh, mom. Thank you." I smiled, about to cry myself.

"There's your something blue. Alright, let's go!" Alice said.

And then we were off to God-knows where, Alice sitting with me in the backseat in case any piece of my hair or makeup went awry.

"Alright, you better cover her eyes. We're almost there." My mom warned Alice.

Alice immediately shielded my eyes, but I was already pretty sure where we were headed. I had gone to First Beach too many times to count.

Alice knew us all too well. Jake and I had shared a lot of moments together on that beach, and now we were about to get married there. My eyes got all misty again, and I had to work extra hard to keep my emotions in.

They helped me out of the car, and I was sure of where I was now. I could smell the ocean air, taste it on my tongue. I could feel the light breeze – it was truly a perfect day. Alice was a genius.

"Alright, we don't want you to see the aisle right away…you need to get the full effect of that when you walk down it yourself. Bella, take her over there while I go make sure everything's going perfect." Alice said in a very business-like tone.

My mom leaded me off in the opposite direction of the beach – I could just tell – and took my blindfold off. I couldn't see anything besides cars – definitely in the parking lot right by the beach.

Without saying anything, she gave me a big hug.

"You've been waiting for this day a long time, haven't you?"

I smiled and nodded wistfully – it was so true. In reality, I had been waiting for it my whole life. It seemed like everything else had just been leading up to this moment.

"I know how you feel. Today's the first day of the rest of your life, Renesmee."

"I know. And…thank you, mom. For everything. I love you so much."

She hugged me again. "Oh, I love you too, Nessie. Oh…I think someone wants to talk to you. I'll go get the OK from Alice." She winked at me then ran off towards the beach.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around until I saw my dad a few cars down, staring at me. I ran over to him and gave him a hug, too.

His face was sad, and it bothered me.

"Don't be sad, dad. Please." I smiled up at him.

He sighed, squeezing me tight. "Well, you could have done worse." He laughed, and I joined in.

"I love you dad. So much. I'll always be right here."

"I love you too, Nessie. Jacob makes you happy, and that's all I've really ever wanted for you."

I hugged him again, and then he pulled away.

"I think Alice has just given us the OK." He winked at me, and took my arm in his.

"I'm so nervous."

He laughed again, rubbing my arm to soothe me. "We're almost there."

The words somehow helped me calm down. Jake was waiting for me.

I was suddenly aware of music – surely my dad's composition, being played by Rosalie on a huge, white piano in the sand. The whole thing was adorn with big orange and white flowers, as was the whole beach, it seemed. The chairs that all my family and friends sat on looked as if they had grown right up out of the sand, flowers covering them, too. The whole scene seemed to be swaying in the breeze. It was truly beautiful. I'd have to thank Alice later – she was surely a genius.

I saw Billy Black in his wheelchair at the far end of the aisle, right next to Jake.

When Jake saw me, his mouth popped open and it seemed that all he could do was stare. I couldn't stop staring at him, either. I blushed as everyone turned around to look at me.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that my dad was smiling at all the thoughts in the room, but I could hardly pay attention because Jacob was standing only a few feet away, and I had to be closer.

Everyone was smiling at me, but only one smile was in sharp focus for me. It was his.

When we reached him, dad let go of my elbow and Jake took my hand. His warmth seemed to make my whole body radiate heat.

It seemed like everything was finally falling into place for me. Before I could process this thought, it was time for the vows.

"I do." Jake said, exasperated and elated by the words.

I repeated them, too, so happy to finally be saying them, and then it was over.

He took my face in his warm hands, and I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. When he kissed me, I was sure I had been right before – everything was now perfect, it all made sense. I loved Jacob more than anything, and somehow he felt the same exact way, and now we could be together, nothing ever tearing us apart.

We walked back down the sand-covered aisle together, hand-in-hand. I never wanted to let go.

Alice led us down to another section of the beach first, where we could be alone for a few minutes while she finished setting up part two of the night and getting everyone in their proper places.

Jacob and I didn't say much: we just held on to each other tight and stared into each other's eyes. I rested my head on his chest, and I swore I could've stayed like that forever, but then Alice claimed us again and led us to a huge dance floor on the beach, candles blowing in the breeze all around us. It seemed so natural for it to be there. More flowers littered the sand all around, and I was glad Alice had let me stay in my bare feet. The cold sand felt so good between my toes.

We cut our huge white cake together, and followed all of the other standard traditions. The whole night seemed to be going by so fast. Part of me never wanted it to end, and another part of me wanted it to be over for a whole different reason.

Before I knew it, it was time for the first dance. It was easy to ignore the stares when Jacob had his arms around me, so I was grateful for that. Again, we didn't say much. I was so at peace in his arms that I could have been lulled to sleep on his warm chest.

We had to take breaks from each other every once in a while – to dance with friends and family, but it never took long for us to end up together again.

Luckily, by this point, everyone else was dancing, too, so we could get away with kissing for a bit without causing a round of obnoxious applause from the wolves and blinding camera flashes. As much as I was enjoying the whole night, I really just wanted to be alone with Jake. Every time we kissed the longing seemed to get stronger, more intense. I was sure he felt the same way.

"I love you." I told him after I pulled away.

He smiled his very Jacob-y smile that I loved and whispered in my ear "You know I love you, too."

As soon as I was starting to think that Alice was a god for setting up such an amazing night, she interrupted the moment.

"Okay, Ness, it's time to go!" She was standing right next to me.

"I don't want to go." I said, not looking away from Jacob.

"I swear this is becoming more of a déjà vu every second. Look, I have to get you dressed! You guys have plane tickets. Time to go." She said quickly, pulling on my arm.

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop until I followed through. I gave Jake a sad _I'll-be-back_ look, and then followed Alice back to the parking lot, where she had yet another tent set up, except this one was closed in and small, for changing purposes only. Without saying a word, she dressed me in a short orange dress – another perfect outfit.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

She smiled wide, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Now come on, we've got to get you off on your honeymoon."

The word honeymoon sent another round of fears through me. I had been so busy worrying about the wedding itself that I completely forgot about anything else. The _honeymoon_…I gulped, trying to force it out of my mind.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, and just as the night seemed to be starting, it was over. We were whisked into the night, in a black sports car Alice had rented for the occasion. We held hands in the car, perfectly at peace with everything. That's when my fears came back to me, and I bit my lip.

"Are you anxious to get on that plane, Jake?"

He looked over at me, speculating.

"Not really…as long as I'm with you, I don't think I'll ever be anxious again."

I thought this over. "So…how do you feel about being spontaneous tonight?"

He threw me a mischievous grin. "What are you planning?"

"Let's go back to the beach."

I could tell he wasn't sure where I was going with this, but he wasn't unwilling to follow my plan of action.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He laughed, and I smiled.

By the time we got back, everyone was gone, and the only evidence of the wedding left were a few orange and white flowers abandoned in the sand.

I took his hand and we walked towards the ocean.

I sat down on the sand, letting the water play at my toes. Jacob sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Again, I felt that sense of peace.

We stayed like that all night, and then we watched the sun rise. I turned to Jake and saw the sunlight playing across his face. He was my Glowing Horizon, my never-ending sun. My warmth.

His mouth found mine then, and it felt like I'd set foot on the surface of the sun without feeling the pain of the burn.

Perfection.

THE END.

**Did you guys like my story? Was the ending good?**

**And, last but not least…would you want a sequel? It might start off with the honeymoon…*wink***


End file.
